


Preto no Branco

by Tilim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Slow Burn, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilim/pseuds/Tilim
Summary: Casamentos, independente se os noivos já tinham intenção ou não de se casarem, são, inquestionavelmente, contratos. Quem dera os humanos e suas emoções fossem algo tão preto no branco.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Kanzashi

_Cansei de morrer por amor_

_Então me deixa viver por você?_

_Cansei de deixar pistas pra você encontrar_

_Mas, então, vem, se eu te chamar?_

Para um complexo onde viviam quase 200 pessoas, a mansão principal dos Hyuuga estava silenciosa como os flocos de neve caindo no pátio, sobre as árvores secas, as pedras do caminho e a grama morta. As grandes portas deslizantes estavam abertas, apesar do ar gelado que entrava na sala. O chá estava parado na xícara, intocado.

Hyuuga Hiashi segurava um rolo de pergaminho entre as mãos duras de frio sem conseguir tirar seus olhos do texto curto, mas conclusivo. Lembrava-se com clareza do dia que assinara seu nome e colocara o selo do Clã Hyuuga no pergaminho ao lado do líder de outro dos maiores clãs da Vila Oculta na Folha, selando um contrato de união entre duas poderosas famílias, com linhagens irmãs.

O símbolo ao lado da chama dos Hyuuga era o leque vermelho e branco dos Uchiha.

O acordo se dera muito antes de qualquer suspeita de golpe por parte dos Uchiha ou qualquer animosidade em relação aos mesmos. O quarto Hokage em pessoa havia oficializado o contrato como ação de boa vontade em fortalecer ambos os clãs, apesar da maneira antiquada que os líderes tinham escolhido para fazê-lo.

Um casamento arranjado para união das linhagens sanguíneas parecia uma boa ideia a época.

Hiashi fechou os olhos, os ideogramas no contrato pareciam nada mais do que borrões depois de fixá-los por tanto tempo. Abriu-os novamente e encarou a neve e os poucos flocos desgarrados que o vento fraco soprara para cima da varanda externa. As coisas pareciam muito mais simples quando fechara aquele acordo com Uchiha Fugaku 23 anos atrás, dois dias depois de Hinata nascer.

No momento tudo o que queria fazer era rasga-lo em pedacinhos e usar para acender um fogareiro para requentar seu chá. Não podia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas; o acordo fora selado com o sangue de Fugaku e só poderia ser desfeito com todas as partes presentes, além disso havia um _jutsu_ de completude que o obrigava a ser realizado.

Para todos os efeitos, era como se as partes do contrato já estivessem casadas.

Quanto ao fogareiro para o chá, aquela não era uma sala onde fogo deveria ser aceso e se tentasse cometer um ato tão atroz quanto requentar o chá, tinha certeza que um dos anciãos surgiria de um buraco no chão apenas para estapeá-lo.

Com os dedos rijos pelo frio, enrolou cuidadosamente o pergaminho e colocou-o dentro da manga do quimono. Levantou-se e tomou a saída pelo corredor interno da mansão, entre as antessalas e quartos agora ocupados indiscriminadamente por membros da família primária e secundária. Hinata se encarregara pessoal e enfaticamente em extinguir a divisão entre as famílias, dando um basta aos 300 anos de tradição do selo amaldiçoado em seu curto reinado como herdeira, antes de deixar o posto para Hanabi que o mantinha com punho de aço, mesmo com apenas 18 anos.

Hinata tinha o mesmo apreço dos anciãos pelo chá para ousar sequer pensar em requentá-lo, ela o teria apreciado devidamente antes de deixar esfriar, mas certamente não recriminaria quem quisesse fazê-lo.

Hanabi provavelmente estapearia os anciãos caso algum deles viesse dar palpite sobre como ela deveria ou não deveria tomar seu próprio chá.

Hyuuga Hiashi aprendera do jeito mais difícil a não subestimar a natureza e a personalidade de nenhuma de suas filhas ao tentar prever suas reações diante daquele assunto.

Rumou para a saída. Havia um único lugar onde podia ir e uma única pessoa a quem podia recorrer. Precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir para tentar desfazer aquele acordo ou, na pior das hipóteses, caso desfazê-lo fosse impossível, precisava fazer os devidos arranjos para informar todas as partes interessadas. Com sorte ainda tinha quase meio ano até o solstício de verão para celebração do contrato.

Com sorte, as coisas não precisariam ser tão preto no branco.

* * *

Hinata gostava de coordenar com cores seu calendário. Marcava as datas dos aniversários de seus amigos e familiares com uma caneta roxa brilhante, porque era sua cor favorita e suas pessoas favoritas. Usava vermelho – como todas as pessoas do mundo – para coisas urgentes e/ou importantes, verde para assuntos relacionados à Academia Ninja, laranja para as missões e azul para os turnos no hospital. Marcava em rosa os dias de folga e em amarelo tudo que tinha a ver com afazeres domésticos.

As marcações em preto eram mais raras.

Também as mais esperadas.

Hinata não conseguia se lembrar quando exatamente elas tinham começado, mas já devia ter uns dois ou três calendários.

Elas estavam ficando cada vez menos espaçadas entre os meses e provocavam em Hinata uma espécie de excitação misturada com crise de ansiedade que não conseguia explicar, como se quisesse que essas datas chegassem o mais rápido possível e também não chegassem nunca para simplesmente não ter que vê-las passar.

Naquele dia a marcação preta era seguida de uma marcação irritantemente vermelha: recebera um comunicado há duas semanas para se apresentar à Torre do Fogo naquele dia, pontualmente às nove horas da manhã.

A palavra pontualmente fora sublinhada três vezes no pergaminho que a solicitava. Hinata se perguntara extensivamente se a cópia da mensagem que recebera não era a versão que deveria ter sido entregue ao atual Hokage.

Sem se deixar tomar pela fatalidade do desencontro, pegou uma das canetas coloridas que ficavam em um suporte perto do calendário e marcou alguns itens na lista de compras. Dependendo do assunto urgente que a requisitara à presença do Hokage, talvez fosse algo que a permitisse voltar para casa ainda naquela noite e fazer umas compras pelo caminho. Estava perigosamente se arriscando com o último rolo de papel higiênico.

Também deixara sua mochila de viagem pronta perto da porta, caso fosse o outro tipo de urgência.

Ainda era cedo o suficiente para terminar de tomar seu chá e comer o último rolinho de canela que comprara na noite anterior, depois de um dia particularmente desgastante de voluntariado no hospital; uma pequena recompensa para si mesma, embora Hinata admitisse que não precisava dessas desculpas para comprar rolinhos de canela.

Lavou sua pouca louça com calma, conferiu a quantidade de _kunai_ e _shuriken_ no suporte da coxa, as pomadas e bandagens na bolsa das costas e trocou de sapatos no _genkan_. Seu calendário ficava pendurado ali, para ser a primeira e última coisa que via ao entrar e sair de casa. Observou a marcação em preto uma última vez e saiu.

* * *

\- Ah, Hinata-chan, você chegou.

Ela estava alguns minutos adiantada. Esforçou-se para manter a expressão neutra e esconder sua surpresa pela presença incomumente pontual do Sexto Hokage. Fez uma curta reverência com a cabeça ao ser endereçada e terminou de entrar na sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Com ainda mais surpresa, notou seu pai e Hanabi presentes. Estava devendo uma visita à sua família já há alguns dias, embora tentasse vê-los o máximo que conseguia quando não estava muito ocupada com as missões. Insistia no fato de que não era porque renunciara ao posto de herdeira e se mudara do complexo que deixara de ser uma Hyuuga, apenas conquistara a oportunidade de ser tão livre quanto Neji um dia desejara.

Ambos ficaram estranhamente calados enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa, a cada passo mais e mais apreensiva. Shikamaru, como cabeça do time de inteligência do Hokage após a morte de Shikaku na guerra, também estava lá parecendo como se precisasse muito de um cigarro.

\- Bem, bem... - Kakashi parecia tão entediado como sempre e era bom ter uma pequena âncora de normalidade a qual se apegar. - Sasuke, você já pode parar de se esconder nas sombras.

O Uchiha surgiu ao lado da moça tão rápido que ela sequer percebeu, como se tivesse simplesmente removido um _jutsu_ de invisibilidade, exceto que um _jutsu_ daquele não existia. A menos que ele o tivesse criado. Hinata não julgaria impossível.

Ele vestia o poncho que geralmente usava em suas viagens e a bandana sobre os cabelos crescidos, ambos já bastante puídos e empoeirados, como se tivesse tido que voltar às pressas, sem tempo para parar em qualquer estalagem onde pudesse ter suas roupas lavadas.

A âncora de normalidade a que Hinata tinha se agarrado mostrou-se por demais efêmera. Em qual universo alternativo tinha caído para que precisasse ser convocada à Torre do Fogo, na presença _pontual_ do infame atrasado Hokage, o líder da inteligência, sua família e Uchiha Sasuke?

\- Ande logo com isso, Kakashi. - Sasuke queria cruzar os braços, pena que agora só tinha um, então contentou-se em apoia-lo na espada em sua cintura, por baixo do poncho. - Eu não voltei para Konoha correndo só para ver você.

\- Oh? E eu aqui pensando que meu adorável aluno teria tempo de pelo menos tomar uma xícara de chá com seu _sensei_. - O hokage fingiu tão bem sentir-se devastado pela frieza do moreno que Hinata quase acreditou, mas ele ficou sério no segundo seguinte, colocando-se ereto na cadeira de espaldar alto e apoiando os cotovelos na escrivaninha. - Lamento dizer que vocês não vão gostar nada do motivo de terem sido convocados aqui hoje, crianças.

Com um gesto, Kakashi passou a palavra para o ex-patriarca dos Hyuuga que deu um passo a frente enquanto produzia um pergaminho enrolado de dentro da manga do quimono.

A temperatura do ambiente pareceu cair drasticamente quando tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata perceberam o nó Pan Chang feito de cordame vermelho amarrando o pergaminho. Sendo ambos descentes de clãs ancestrais - mesmo sem Sasuke ter recebido sua instrução completa nos costumes dos Uchiha -, eles sabiam o que aquele tipo específico de nó, naquela cor, enrolado em um pergaminho formal, queria dizer.

Um contrato.

Um contrato entre os clãs Uchiha e Hyuuga, como bem mostravam as insígnias dos dois clãs desenhadas em tinta nanquim nas costas do pergaminho quando Hiashi terminou de abri-lo.

\- Há muito tempo atrás, meses antes de Hinata nascer e anos antes da tragédia que caiu sobre os Uchiha, as lideranças dos clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha tinham planos de aliança.

Hinata sentia-se meio tonta, uma leve vertigem chegando de mansinho pela lateral de seu corpo para pegá-la desprevenida. Tinha noção do Uchiha ao seu lado, o _chakra_ dele, sempre contido e imperceptível, oscilava em ondas e revelava que o rapaz não estava tão calmo e indiferente quanto seu semblante impassível demonstrava.

\- Fugaku-san e eu selamos um contrato dois dias depois de Hikaru dar à luz uma menina. - Ao dizer isso Hiashi teve a mínima decência de parecer arrependido, quem sabe até um pouco envergonhado, mas Hinata jamais ousaria ler tão a fundo as emoções de seu pai. - Um contrato para o casamento dos primogênitos dos Hyuuga e dos Uchiha.

O silêncio da sala foi pior do que os protestos que Hiashi estava aguardando. Mesmo que Hanabi, Shikamaru e o Sexto Hokage já soubessem de tudo e o vinham ajudando a tentar romper com o contrato desde que lhes revelara o fato, até eles pareciam incrédulos perante suas palavras, como se estivessem recebendo a notícia pela primeira vez.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – Foi a voz quase inaudível de Hinata que chamou a atenção de todos. Ela tinha os olhos baixos, cobertos pela franja farta e as mãos torcendo-se uma a outra. Ainda conseguia sentir os perigosos picos de _chakra_ emanado do moreno ao seu lado.

\- Nós temos tentado romper o contrato com vários contra- _jutsu_ , onee-sama, mas nada deu certo!

\- As técnicas usadas nesse contrato são antigas, criadas nos primórdios do mundo ninja, quando as alianças de casamento e sanguíneas eram fundamentais para a sobrevivência dos clãs. – Shikamaru passou a mão pelo rosto, seu semblante pedia desculpas por estar apenar falando sobre história e não oferecendo uma solução. – De acordo com esse documento, vocês já podem se considerar casados.

\- E se vocês não oficializarem a união até o Solstício de Verão, podem se considerar mortos. – Tornou Hanabi, friamente.

\- O q-quê? – Isso fez Hinata levantar os olhos, assustada e Sasuke também encarou a caçula dos Hyuuga, semicerrando o olho visível, ao mesmo tempo que Hiashi exclamava, exasperado:

\- Hanabi!

\- É brincadeira! Vocês não vão morrer, não era essa a intenção de otou-sama e Fugaku-sama quando selaram o contrato, relaxem! – A mais jovem líder dos Hyuuga riu por um momento com a expressão de aliviada repreensão que Hinata lhe lançou.

\- Mas a parte sobre o Solstício de Verão é verdade. – Kakashi falou, finalmente. Sasuke estava ficando cansado de virar a cabeça para acompanhar a conversa. - Vocês precisam estar oficialmente casados e com a união consumada até lá, o contrato os impele a isso.

\- O que acontece se não obedecermos?

\- O _jutsu_ os fará sentir dor física com a distância de mais do que um quilômetro. Não poderão ficar separados, ir em missões ou simplesmente seguir com a vida. – Kakashi respondeu.

Hinata sentia um embrulho no estômago pela barbárie de um _jutsu_ como aquele. Casamentos arranjados não eram nenhuma novidade no Clã Hyuuga e, tinha certeza, Sasuke também devia estar ciente que eles aconteciam no Clã Uchiha, mas fazer com que as partes sentissem dor apenas para que não pudesse recusar o arranjo era doentio.

Por um segundo obscuro em sua mente, Sasuke ficou satisfeito pelo fratricídio de seu pai. Não havia justificativa para usar um método tão antiquado, baixo e covarde para promover a união dos clãs. Aqueles contratos há muito deixaram de ser utilizados em grandes nações por ferirem todos os tipos de direitos que a população conquistara, embora nunca tenham sido proibidos por lei, e essa tenha sido a brecha utilizada por Hiashi e Fugaku.

E seu pai ainda estava disposto a sacrificar Itachi, seu herdeiro, seu favorito...

\- Eu não sou o primogênito. – A voz de Sasuke se elevou, saída diretamente de sua linha de raciocínio. – Eu não sou Itachi.

\- Não. – A voz de Kakashi, tendo entendido imediatamente as palavras do rapaz, era compreensiva, até condescendente. – Você não é o primogênito, mas é o atual herdeiro de Fugaku, e por isso o contrato ainda é válido, Sasuke.

\- Há uma cláusula de substituição em caso de mais de filho e morte dos primogênitos. – Completou Shikamaru.

Sasuke queria quebrar alguma coisa.

Hinata sentia sua cabeça rodar.

Nenhum dos dois sequer olhara um para o outro desde que chegaram ali, a princípio incertos do motivo da convocação, agora emoções muito diferentes os dominavam.

Hinata sentiu os olhos dele em si primeiro e tomou coragem para encará-lo, embora hesitante. Ele não parecia com raiva e ela não parecia a ponto de chorar. As ondas ameaçadoras de _chakra_ de Sasuke diminuíram encarando o brilho dos olhos perolados e a cabeça de Hinata se estabilizou procurando suporte nas profundezas ônix.

Ambos tiveram suas liberdades individuais arrancadas de si em um dia que ambos haviam planejado para ser totalmente diferente.

O clima na sala era absolutamente funéreo para um grupo de pessoas na iminência de celebrar um casamento.

Hiashi esperava mais protestos da parte da filha, mesmo que aquela conduta pétrea e racional o deixasse orgulhoso por ver que Hinata ainda conseguia se manter dona de si perante uma crise; Hanabi estava pronta para se mover se sua irmã sequer insinuasse um amolecer de membros que premeditava um desmaio enquanto observava com admiração a firmeza silenciosa de Hinata, a mesma postura que a fizera líder dos Hyuuga pelo tempo suficiente de cumprir com seu único objetivo: banir para sempre a divisão entre as famílias e o selo amaldiçoado.

Kakashi esperava uma comoção muito maior de Sasuke, talvez uma invocação de Susanoo devido seu descontrole ao ver-se absolutamente obrigado a algo e não ficou pouco surpreso com o fato de o jovem Uchiha lidar tão bem com a situação – nada fora quebrado e Sasuke continuava presente, era mais do que esperara inicialmente; Shikamaru queria muito um cigarro e concluiu que tinha sido uma jogada acertada mandar Naruto em missão para que não estivesse ali no momento, o loiro certamente não estaria tão calmo.

Nem Hinata nem Sasuke foram capazes de prever as respostas e reações como as que receberam um do outro:

\- Lamento que tenha que ser assim, Sasuke-kun.

\- Não é sua culpa, Hyuuga.

* * *

Ninguém se pronunciou sobre quais os próximos passos ou sobre preparativos a serem feitos, tinham certeza que os dois prometidos ainda precisavam de tempo para absorver a notícia e processá-la. O fato de terem reagido com calma naquele momento não dissipava a tempestade interna que abrigavam.

Hinata não olhou para o pai ao deixar a sala do Hokage logo depois de proferir suas desculpas, categoricamente recusadas pelo Uchiha, e o mesmo desaparecer do jeito que surgira; também recusou a oferta de Hanabi de acompanha-la de volta a seu apartamento. Queria aproveitar a caminhada para pensar.

Fazia um lindo dia de primavera em Konoha e as pessoas o estavam aproveitando ao máximo, mesmo com o sol quase a pino. Hinata andava por entre as prateleiras da mercearia mais próxima de seu apartamento jogando produtos aleatórios na cestinha, absolutamente distraída.

Um casamento.

Precisava se casar até o Solstício de Verão, isso dava menos de um mês para fazerem quaisquer preparativos.

Um casamento com _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Agachou-se em um dos corredores da mercearia, colocando a cestinha meio cheia no chão a sua frente, fingindo procurar por algum produto ali embaixo, mas conseguindo apenas enfiar seu rosto nas mãos sentindo-o esquentar com o sangue que subiu rápido à sua cabeça.

Como poderia... Não, como _conseguiria_ contar às pessoas? O que não diria Kiba? Estremeceu ao pensar no melhor amigo – não se preocupou muito com Shino, pois fosse qual fosse sua reação, tinha certeza que seria deveras mais racional - e estremeceu ainda mais ao pensar nos melhores amigos de Sasuke. Naruto, sabia, tinha saído em missão havia alguns dias – e agora não estranharia se a urgente missão do loiro tivesse sido obra do líder da inteligência do Hokage.

E Sakura.

Sakura e ela geralmente não se cruzavam muito, mesmo nos dias de Hinata como voluntária no hospital. Seu foco eram os pacientes com lesões e obstruções em vias de _chakra_ , enquanto Sakura cuidava, bem, de todo o resto, em seu cargo recém-incumbido de médica-chefe devido Tsunade e Shizune terem deixado a vila poucos meses atrás para aproveitarem de uma boa e merecida aposentadoria.

Nem o brevíssimo tempo que passou como namorada de Naruto após os acontecimentos envolvendo Hanabi e Ootsukitsuki Toneri fora proveitoso para estreitar seus laços com a rosada – ou talvez fora justamente esse o motivo que a tivesse impedido de ter uma amizade mais íntima com a Haruno. Com Sasuke longe, e Naruto como o eterno porto seguro do Time 7, Hinata era um navio desconhecido ancorado impedindo que Sakura jogasse seu cordame onde estava acostumada.

Sakura fora uma das pessoas que mais a encorajaram a revelar seus sentimentos para o loiro, apenas para se afastar da Hyuuga assim que os mesmos foram ouvidos e retribuídos, e Hinata ficou sem entender o porquê.

Naruto aceitara e reciprocara seus sentimentos em parte para honrá-los, já que jamais dera uma resposta satisfatória a Hinata quando esta se confessara a ele durante a luta contra Pain, e em parte para deixar que Sakura não tivesse que se preocupar em machucá-lo, recusando-o mais uma vez para insistir em seu amor por Sasuke.

Hinata consentira pelo início do relacionamento mesmo com o sentimento e gosto amargo na boca de ter que engolir seu medo de como as coisas ficariam ao perde-lo no futuro. Marcou o dia do início em seu calendário com uma linda caneta em tom de turquesa e folheou os meses seguintes, tentando adivinhar quando marcaria o término. Não confidenciou a ninguém esse sentimento de finalidade que já viera com o relacionamento, mas ele era tão presente quanto a felicidade que sentia por finalmente ter dado vida a sua longa admiração pelo Uzumaki.

Foi ao final de abril, com as cerejeiras florindo pela cidade inteira, pintando o horizonte, as ruas, os rios e os humores de rosa pálido.

Eles terminaram calmamente no meio de uma ponte onde pararam para observar essa beleza; Naruto lhe devolveu o cachecol e o sorriso de uma partição sem mágoas, embora triste em si mesma, e a última vez que a tocou foi para tirar uma pétala desgarrada de seu cabelo. Ele deixou a pétala ser soprada de seus dedos, depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos e passou por ela. Hinata não ousou olhar para trás, porque tinha certeza que ele não o faria, e seria ainda mais doloroso observar as costas dele se afastando.

Às vezes ainda se perguntava, saudosa e nostálgica, por que começara algo com data de validade?

Desde então Naruto a tratava de forma mais carinhosa e respeitosa até do que quando estavam juntos, como se seu amor tivesse transcendido; Sakura mantinha a mesma distância, mas sempre tinha olhos tristes ao fitar a Hyuuga e tentava disfarçar com um sorriso mais triste ainda quando Hinata a pegava fitando-a. Nunca se atreveu a perguntar o motivo daquele olhar.

Estaria ela triste porque Hinata falhara em fazer seu melhor amigo feliz? Triste porque Hinata amara Naruto por anos, apenas para ver aquele amor não dar certo? Triste porque sua situação era parecida e poderia ter o mesmo destino? Agridoce porque Sakura e Sasuke sequer tinham um ponto inicial, quanto mais um ponto final? Hinata não sentia que Sakura lhe dera abertura para perguntar, também não lhe dera abertura para confortar, então a Hyuuga não fez nenhuma das duas coisas e tentou seguir com sua vida pós-Naruto da melhor forma que conseguiu.

Recomposta, embora ainda aérea, Hinata marchou para o caixa e pagou suas compras sem nem se preocupar em contar o troco e saiu sem devolver as palavras gentis da moça do caixa, o que era absolutamente estranho dada a personalidade da morena e fez com que a atendente ficasse se perguntando se a Hyuuga estaria doente. Caminhou os poucos quarteirões até seu prédio e subiu as escadas desatenta a um dos vizinhos que vinha descendo com seu cachorrinho na coleira, não devolvendo o cumprimento e fazendo-o olhar para trás, surpreso.

Havia um par de sandálias ninja que não eram dela arrumadas no _genkan_ e o barulho da ducha do banheiro chegava até ela, parada na entrada, a sacola plástica machucando seus dedos por causa do peso das compras. Alguém fizera um grande X sobre seu evento urgente e/ou importante marcado com tinta vermelha no dia de hoje e Hinata deixou seus lábios curvarem-se em um sorriso de um segundo com o gesto birrento e desnecessário de “desocupar” seu dia.

Levantou a página do calendário para observar o mês seguinte e lá estava, marcado em preto no dia do Solstício de Verão, no início do terceiro decêndio de junho, na letra corrida, mas elegante, como um ataque de espada, CASAMENTO.

Hinata entrou no apartamento diretamente para a pequena cozinha, pegou a chaleira vazia de cima do fogão e colocou-a para encher sob a torneira da pia.

Um _casamento_ com Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Hinata, acabou o papel higiênico... O que você está fazendo?

A voz masculina a despertou violentamente de seus devaneios. A chaleira transbordava com água dentro da pia e ela fechou a válvula, assustada.

Sasuke, recém-saído do banho, vestindo apenas um de seus shorts brancos e com a toalha sobre os ombros, onde seus cabelos ainda pingavam, a olhava com ambos os olhos perscrutadores e preocupados.

\- Sasuke... – Ela sussurrou, deixando a chaleira na pia e levantando os olhos perolados para encarar os dele, olhando sem realmente ver, perdendo-se em mais pensamentos.

Um casamento entre Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke.

O que esse casamento tornaria diferente em suas vidas até agora?

Estavam junto há quase três anos.

Nunca contaram para ninguém, não porque queriam propositalmente manter segredo, mas porque viviam postergando oportunidades, até que já não viam mais necessidade de vir a público, estando satisfeitos como estavam apenas um com o outro.

Até onde sabiam, ninguém havia descoberto, também, pelo modo como eram sutis tanto em suas profissões quanto em suas personalidades.

Haviam se aproximado discretamente, quase sem querer, perto do final do mesmo ano em que o relacionamento entre Hinata e Naruto acabara.

Em um primeiro momento, era apenas pelo fato de que Sasuke estava na vila ao mesmo tempo que tanto Sakura quanto Naruto estavam ausentes e Hinata era uma pessoa disposta a simplesmente não deixá-lo jantar sozinho quando se cruzaram sem querer nas ruas do centro. Sasuke nunca andava pelo centro, mas sem seu time ali não tinha muito o que fazer ou para onde ir; Hinata resolvera naquele dia fazer um caminho diferente porque tinha acabado de se mudar para um novo apartamento e queria conhecer os arredores. Eles pararam um na frente do outro, chamaram seus nomes em cumprimento e ficaram em silêncio por longos segundos, sem saber bem o que fazer um com o outro quando Hinata já não era mais namorada de seu melhor amigo e Sasuke já não era mais o melhor amigo de seu namorado, até que seus estômagos romperam a estranheza da situação roncando alto ao mesmo tempo. Convenientemente eles tinham parado bem em frente a um restaurante de _udon_.

Em um segundo momento, Hinata era uma pessoa a quem Sasuke ativamente procurava quando queria uma companhia agradável e sossegada e estar na companhia de Sasuke sempre a fazia se sentir um pouco privilegiada.

Em um terceiro, ele relatava o que podia sobre as coisas que via em suas viagens, as pessoas que encontrava, e ela compartilhava sobre seus dias, sobre os conhecidos e desconhecidos, sem que nenhum dos dois sentisse que ouvia o outro apenas por acontecer de estarem ali. Foi a partir desse momento que os encontros acidentais pelo centro passaram a ser “acidentais” dentro de restaurantes e outros lugares específicos, procurados, recomendados, curiosos, aventureiros, familiares, novos, velhos, _hipsters_ , tradicionais, locais, estrangeiros.

No quarto momento, Sasuke chegou à vila e foi direto ao apartamento de Hinata sem sequer pensar que ela poderia não estar, porque era o maior espaço de tempo que já tinham tido entre seus momentos desde o início dos mesmos, e quando ela abriu a porta, suada e vermelha da limpeza que estava conduzindo, mas com um sorriso surpreso e uma exclamação deliciosa de seu nome nos lábios, Sasuke puxou a porta sem nem pedir licença, fechou-a atrás de si e tomou Hinata nos braços por uma eternidade, o nariz enfiado em sua têmpora molhada, deixando-a sem palavras, transbordando de reciprocidade.

Havia meses desde que a primeira marcação em preto apareceu no calendário que ele mesmo lhe dera. Hinata usou uma caneta de um vermelho profundo que comprou especialmente para marcar o início. Sasuke estava com ela quando marcou a data, bastante discutida antes de ser decidida – devia ser a data do primeiro encontro? Do primeiro beijo? De quando ele se apaixonara? De quando ela se apaixonara? Daquele mesmo dia? –, sendo ele a primeira pessoa com quem ela compartilhou seu código de cores, até mostrou as marcações em turquesa nos antigos calendários, e a beijou em seguida, impedindo que a moça procurasse por uma data de término no futuro.

O quinto momento aconteceu por acidente quando Hinata estava voltando de uma missão bem sucedida de busca e apreensão de mercadorias roubadas em que conduziu um time de _chunins_. Eles ficaram surpresos pela líder da missão ter uma relação íntima o suficiente com Uchiha Sasuke a ponto de convidá-lo para se juntar a eles na casa de chá onde pararam para descansar e comer _dango_ ; ficaram absolutamente estarrecidos quando ele aceitou sem qualquer relutância e disse que também passaria a noite ali.

No sexto momento, Sasuke chegou ao apartamento de Hinata, onde ela abriu a porta antes que ele pudesse bater ou tocar a campainha, e entregou-lhe um sorriso corado junto com uma chave extra pendurada em um chaveiro de girassol. Naquele mesmo dia o jovem Uchiha desfez o contrato de aluguel para o apartamento que ocupava nas raras vezes em que estava em Konoha.

O sétimo momento foi onde eles pararam de contar.

Hinata abriu os olhos para uma manhã cinzenta de fevereiro, chovia porque o clima estava úmido, mas não frio o suficiente para transformar as gotas em gelo. A porta de vidro de correr da sacada tinha ficado com as cortinas abertas, nenhum dos dois ocupantes do quarto preocupados em fechá-las quando entraram aos tropeços na noite anterior, concentrados demais em não perderem o contato um com o outro.

Hinata deu as costas à claridade, ainda tinha mais alguns minutos para ficar na cama, melancólica. Sasuke partira em uma viagem naquele dia, certamente muito antes do sol nascer e sem acordá-la, como sempre. Ao virar-se na cama, sob as cobertas grossas, queria perseguir e se aninhar no calor remanescente do corpo dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos, quando o mesmo ainda se encontrava ali, os fios negros caindo sobre o rosto bonito. Sasuke tinha os olhos fechados, mas a moça percebeu por sua respiração que ele também já despertara.

\- Sa-sasuke, o-o que...?

Seu braço direito, único que lhe restara, encontrou a cintura de Hinata e puxou-a para perto. Ele tinha um sorriso minúsculo ocasionado pelo gaguejar que arrancara dela pela surpresa.

Hinata acabou aninhada no peito dele, sem resposta, as pernas entrelaçadas, com sua mão esquerda abraçando-o por sobre a cintura também, seus lábios a centímetros do peito desnudo.

\- Ainda é cedo, vamos dormir um pouco mais. – Ele sussurrou contra seus cabelos e a surpresa de Hinata atingiu o ápice. A Hyuuga desvencilhou-se apenas o suficiente para poder levantar a cabeça e olhar seu rosto. O rapaz tinha os olhos abertos agora, curioso pelo gesto dela.

\- Mas sua viagem... Você não tinha que estar a caminho? – Hinata não sabia a caminho de onde, ele nunca lhe dizia e ela não sentia que devia perguntar. Se ele viajava para redimir-se de seus erros passados ou por ordens superiores, Sasuke pouco falava sobre. Ela esperava, pacientemente, por sua volta e por suas palavras, pelo que ele estava tão incessantemente buscando além de Konoha.

\- Não preciso ir tão cedo. – A mão quente em sua cintura moveu-se para cima, deslizando pelo braço até alcançar a curva do pescoço dela e aninhar-se ali, segurando-lhe o rosto. – Não queria ter que ir.

Os olhos de Hinata se iluminaram e Sasuke sentiu a quentura sob sua palma conforme ela corava de felicidade. A Hyuuga sustentou o olhar bicolor do rapaz o máximo que conseguiu até ele sorrir e baixar sua boca contra a dela, castamente, sem movimentos bruscos para não perturbar o momento.

Hinata fechou os olhos e voltou a enfiar o rosto no peito de Sasuke, puxando-o impossivelmente mais perto de si, seus lábios e seus cílios longos borboletando sobre a pele dele, provocando arrepios de ternura. O Uchiha fechou os olhos e relaxou o rosto sobre os cabelos dela.

O quarto todo cheirava a eles, sexo, sabonete, madeira, velas aromáticas de lavanda, ar morno, como eles.

Foi a primeira vez em todos os anos em que trabalhava para a vila que Hyuuga Hinata mentiu para tirar um dia de folga.

A assinatura de _chakra_ de Uchiha Sasuke não deixou Konoha até o dia seguinte.

\- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke tinha os olhos duros, preocupados, quando deu um passo para perto dela na cozinha. Ela parecia em transe, olhando para ele, mas sem enxerga-lo. – Hinata?

A moça balançou a cabeça, acordando do estupor das recordações e tentando fazer sentido do rapaz a sua frente. De súbito percebeu também que entrara no apartamento ainda calçando suas sandálias, trazendo para dentro de seu lar toda a sujeira da rua, ignorando anos de memória muscular e tradições nacionais, e desapareceu atrás do balcão da cozinha, sentando-se no chão desesperada para tirá-las.

Sasuke a observou desaparecer, sua preocupação com aquelas reações incomuns aumentando. Deu a volta no balcão e agachou-se em frente a uma Hinata que tinha conseguido tirar ambas as sandálias e as apertava contra o colo, os olhos baixos, brilhantes com algo que Sasuke não conseguia decifrar e isso o deixava louco.

\- Hinata. – Ela pareceu não ouvi-lo de novo. – Fale comigo.

\- O que... – Hinata hesitou. A moça ainda se recusava a levantar os olhos e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de apertar as sandálias. – O que você está sentindo em relação a esse contrato, Sasuke?

Sorriu brevemente com a escolha de palavras dela, com o que ela de fato queria saber: não a sua opinião racional sobre o assunto, tudo o que seu cérebro já tinha analisado e processado para que coubesse em sua realidade, mas o que ele _sentiu_ sobre o que fora anunciado pelo Hokage mais cedo. Era deslumbrante como ela sempre queria saber sobre seus sentimento e como conseguia entende-los.

O Uchiha sabia que aquela situação toda a tinha abalado mais do que ela deixara transparecer na Torre do Fogo. O fato de ela ter recusado a presença de Hanabi foi o primeiro indício; aquela atitude catatônica só agravava o quadro.

Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade:

\- Eu me senti roubado.

Isso fez com que os olhos perolados voltassem para o rosto sério do moreno. Ela estava a beira das lágrimas, os olhos brilhantes, os lábios trêmulos.

\- Eu havia planejado este dia de forma muito diferente. – Sasuke detestava quando as coisas não ia de acordo com seus planos, ela sabia. Desajeitadamente ele se virou, esticando o braço para cima e tateando o balcão, voltando com algo retangular embrulhado em um lenço preto, o símbolo dos Uchiha bordado em fino traço na frente. Sasuke o segurava pelo nó no topo, oferecendo-o para Hinata como uma caixa de _obento_. – Eu me senti roubado da chance de te entregar isso do jeito que eu queria.

Hinata piscou e as lágrimas rolaram.

\- O que é...?

\- Abra.

Ela colocou as sandálias de lado, com cuidado para que as solas não tocassem no chão, e pegou o embrulho com as duas mãos, reverente. Mais lágrimas caíram sem que ela conseguisse evitar e Sasuke a ouviu fungar.

Hinata desfez o nó com cuidado e retirou o lenço de sobre uma linda caixa de laca preta, arredondada nas bordas, com um padrão de galhos retorcidos e folhas em formato de leque aberto pintados em tinta dourada. A laca fora tão bem encerada que a moça podia distinguir seu reflexo no tampo.

Levantou seus olhos para Sasuke novamente esperando uma explicação antes de continuar. O _shinobi_ se recostara no armário, o cabelo ainda pingava na toalha sobre os ombros, sua mão direita descansando sobre o joelho dobrado. Ele não disse mais nada, mas fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

Com cuidado, Hinata abriu o tampo, seus dedos deixaram marcas das digitais.

Aninhados em veludo negro havia um par de _kanzashi_.

Sendo ambos descentes de clãs ancestrais - mesmo sem Sasuke ter recebido sua instrução completa nos costumes dos Uchiha -, eles sabiam o que aquele presente queria dizer.

Hinata se preparara por muito tempo para a desilusão de nunca receber um daqueles de Naruto, uma vez que ele era a pessoa que mais amava e com quem queria estar, mas tinha certeza que o Uzumaki não conheceria nem utilizaria de uma das tradições de casamento mais antigas dos clãs da Vila Oculta na Folha.

Ver aquele presente tendo consciência que Sasuke sabia o que aquilo significava e que escolhera fazê-lo livremente trouxe novas lágrimas a seus olhos, muito diferentes do que sentia nem dois minutos antes, com seu coração batendo tão alto que cada turu-turu ribombava em seus ouvidos.

Uchiha Sasuke estava propondo casamento a Hyuuga Hinata da maneira mais tradicional que existia.

No chão da cozinha do apartamento de um quarto que compartilhavam.

Enquanto ele estava bravo por ter sido roubado da chance de lhe fazer o pedido.

Enquanto ela estava insegura se casamento era algo que ele realmente queria.

As gordas lágrimas que Hinata tentara deter rolaram e pingaram sobre o veludo da caixa.

Com cuidado, Hinata pegou o _kanzashi_ mais simples, feito de prata. Ele era menor, com duas pontas para enfiar nos cabelos e um padrão circular de _nami chidori_ na extremidade que ficaria visível uma vez colocado no cabelo, um _hirauchi kanzashi_. Os pequenos pássaros voando sobre as ondas não eram o padrão mais comum de pedidos de casamento, mas seu significado o tornava o favorito de Hinata. Com as ondas simbolizando a sociedade, o par de passarinhos sobrevoando-as significavam a felicidade matrimonial do casal superando as dificuldades lado a lado.

E é claro que ela sabia que o Chidori era um dos mais característicos ataques de Sasuke.

O segundo _kanzashi_ era feito da mesma laca preta da caixa, polido até brilhar. Também tinha duas pontas que iam no penteado de casamento, mas a parte que ficava para fora era bem maior, no formato do instrumento usado para tocar o _shamisen_ , chamado _bachi_ , com um entalhe vazado de flores na parte inferior. No meio ele tinha um enfeite em alto relevo de folhas de ouro branco emoldurando três cachos com três pérolas cada e vinhas retorcidas do mesmo metal precioso.

Antes que Hinata pudesse retornar o _kanzashi_ de prata à caixa, o que ela devia usar pela duração do noivado deles, caso aceitasse o pedido tradicional, Sasuke segurou-lhe a mão, envolvendo também o enfeite. Ele estava sobre os joelhos, tendo se voltado para ela de novo, e Hinata levantou seus olhos lacrimejantes e vermelhos.

\- Hinata...

\- Sim! – Ela não o esperou terminar, já sabia o que ele iria dizer. Sua exclamação saiu em um sopro de seus lábios, junto com toda a emoção que não queria reprimir, e mais lágrimas rolaram.

Sasuke sorriu de lábios fechados e se aproximou dela que também se aproximou dele, ambos de joelhos sobre os azulejos, a caixa com o _kanzashi_ a ser usado no dia de seu casamento entre eles, o _kanzashi_ de noivado ainda seguro na palma da _kunoichi_.

Hinata jogou seus braços sobre os ombros dele e a mão de Sasuke foi parar em sua cintura enquanto se beijavam. O Uchiha usou seu único polegar para enxugar as lágrimas dela quando se separaram e Hinata arfou, de repente se lembrando de algo como se alguém tivesse destruído seus _kage bunshin_ e todas as memórias e acontecimentos do dia se reunissem em seu corpo:

\- Sasuke, eu esqueci de comprar papel higiênico!


	2. Irrevogável

_Tô cansada de ser outro alguém_

_De fingir que eu tô bem se eu não tô_

_Então me deixa te dar o que eu sou_

_Me deixa ser eu pra você_

Uzumaki Naruto retornou para Konoha dois dias depois de Hinata e Sasuke terem recebido a notícia, surtado só um pouquinho de forma bastante contida e seguido com a vida como se eles não tivessem que juntar as escovas de dentes de forma bastante tradicional e pública em cerca de um mês.

Hinata tinha uma missão mais tarde que envolvia muita pesquisa e pouca ação, então se retirou para a biblioteca da vila, Sasuke saiu antes dela e foi recepcionar o loiro.

\- TEME!

Eles tinham sentido o _chakra_ um do outro a quilômetros de distância, que foi quase a mesma distância que a voz de Naruto percorreu com o chamado que ele deu ao avistar o moreno esperando por ele ao lado dos grandes portões da entrada da vila. Ino até pensou em ralhar com o loiro, mas sabia que seria uma tentativa vã tratando-se daqueles dois, então apenas limitou-se a balançar a cabeça. Shino não moveu um músculo, exceto os que já estava usando para caminhar.

O Uzumaki correu até o amigo e só não o envolveu num abraço porque da última vez tinha acabado com duas costelas quebradas e Sakura lhe quebrara mais duas antes de consertar todas as quatro, porque ela ficava muito irritada quando eles apareciam no hospital com feridas auto-impostas.

\- Dobe. – Sasuke devolveu em tom de cumprimento e desencostou-se da parede ao lado dos portões.

\- Quando você chegou aqui?

\- Há dois dias.

\- Você devia ter me avisado, teme! Kakashi-sensei me mandou nessa missão totalmente de última hora, mas era algo que Ino e Shino poderiam ter lidado sem mim... Se bem que teve uma hora em que eu precisei invocar vários sapos para ajudar com um enxame imenso de vespas e Shino ficou reclamando porque não queria que eu matasse os insetos, mas como faz quando tem vespas assassinas gigantes voando atrás de você?

\- Naruto. – Sasuke interrompeu. Era, de fato, um pouco impressionante aquela habilidade do loiro de segurar o fôlego enquanto disparava palavras como Tenten disparava _kunai_.

\- O quê? – A barriga de Naruto roncou tão alto que até o guarda do portão olhou para o grupo, divertido. Ino e Shino tinham acabado de se juntar aos dois, tendo andado até a entrada a um passo muito mais razoável do que o companheiro laranja. – Pode ser que eu esteja com fome, talvez.

\- Ótimo.

Naruto levantou as sobrancelhas, seus olhos como dois grandes pires azuis. Ótimo? Sasuke nunca achava ótimo que ele estivesse com fome, porque isso significava que Naruto iria insistir para irem ao Ichiraku e Sasuke sempre negava pelo menos umas cinco vezes antes de aceitar e isso fazia com que Naruto ficasse ainda mais faminto no processo e o loiro acabava comendo pelo menos umas três tigelas a mais do que tinha planejado inicialmente, o que fazia Sasuke ficar ainda mais irritado de ter que pagar pelas tigelas extras, a menos, é claro, que aquela fosse a vez de Naruto de lidar com a conta, mas tinha quase certeza que da última vez tinha sido a sua vez de pagar, então...

\- Eh?!

\- Você vai querer ir ao Ichiraku ou não?

\- Claro, mas...

\- Shino, Ino. – Sasuke voltou-se de repente para os outros ninjas, sério, mas sem parecer agressivo. – Naruto e eu temos assuntos a tratar.

Basicamente, vocês não estão convidados, em sasukês.

Ino abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes antes de perceber sua semelhança a um peixe tentando voltar para a água e fechar a mandíbula com um estalo audível. Shino apenas consentiu com a cabeça enquanto Sasuke dava as costas ao grupo e se punha a andar.

Naruto continuava ali.

\- Oi, Naruto! – Ino passou uma mão na frente do rosto do loiro que parecia hipnotizado no lugar. – Acho melhor você se apressar.

\- Ahn? Ah, droga! – E colocou-se a correr, voltando-se por um momento para acenar para os dois e gritar um último agradecimento pela missão.

Antes que Shino pudesse escapar, Ino agarrou-lhe a manga do casaco.

\- Ne, Shino, o que você acha que aconteceu?

\- Eu sei tanto quanto você.

\- Pode ser qualquer coisa quando envolve aqueles dois.

\- Melhor não especular, Ino.

\- Shino, como você pode ser tão frio? Se envolve Naruto e Sasuke, pode ser que o mundo esteja acabado, então como assim melhor não especular?

\- O mundo não está acabando.

\- Como você pode saber se você acha que é melhor não especular?

Como aquilo tinha se tornado uma discussão em que ele parecia estar perdendo sem ter dito praticamente nada?, Shino se perguntou.

* * *

A terceira tigela vazia de lámen foi se juntar a segunda e Naruto arrotou, cheio, mas ainda não satisfeito.

\- Jii-san, mais um!

\- Mais um miso lámen de porco saindo! – Foi a resposta de Teuchi enquanto colocava mais macarrão para cozinhar.

Sasuke ainda estava na metade da primeira tigela. Naruto realmente tinha uns talentos peculiares. Mas a verdade era que o Uchiha estava achando difícil colocar o macarrão para dentro, mastiga-lo e fazê-lo passar por sua garganta entupida com o que precisava falar.

Por um momento pensou que gostaria que Hinata estivesse ali, não que ela fosse melhor em lidar com o loiro, mas apenas para não ter que ser ele a falar qualquer coisa.

\- Você já foi visitar a Sakura-chan, teme?

Não, Sasuke sequer dera importância se Sakura estava na cidade ou em missão. Sabia porque Naruto estava perguntando aquilo, ele sempre perguntava, como se talvez a insistência em algum momento fosse fazer o Uchiha perceber que estava sendo cego.

Seus olhos eram fantásticos. Viram através das juras de amor da rosada desde a infância. Não desdenhava dos sentimentos dela como uma vez o fizera, e eles tinham deixado de irritá-lo havia algum tempo, mas jamais fora indulgente apenas para não machucá-la. Era grato a ela por não ter desistido dele ao lado de Naruto por todos os anos que passaram tentando resgatá-lo, afinal, de si mesmo, mas sabia que a teria de fato matado se Kakashi não tivesse intervindo naquele dia. Esse era o tamanho de sua determinação à época e sua certeza de que o que sentia pela Haruno não era o amor que ela queria reciprocado. A amava, mas não estava apaixonado por ela. Sakura criara e alimentava fantasias e esperanças sem a ajuda dele.

\- Não. – Respondeu honestamente, embora algo dentro dele detestasse decepcionar Naruto. Era o mesmo algo que detestava ver Hinata chorando, mesmo que apenas porque ela batera com o dedinho na quina do corredor. Então emendou: - Não tive tempo.

\- Kakashi-sensei te manteve ocupado?

Aí estava sua abertura.

\- Eu vou me casar. – Utilizara sua abertura para atacar como faria com um inimigo, direto ao ponto vulnerável e para matar: - Com Hyuuga Hinata.

\- Ai, ai, ai! – O velho do Ichiraku também ouvira a notícia e conseguira derrubar todo o caldo escaldante do lámen sobre si mesmo. – Desculpe, Naruto-kun, vou repor isso aqui pra você.

Ele foi sábio em sumir pela porta dos fundos.

Naruto ainda não tinha respondido e Sasuke não ousara olhar para o loiro, incomumente estático e emudecido em sua hiperatividade. O Uchiha sentia movimento vindo apenas do _chakra_ do melhor amigo, esquentando, rodopiando, querendo explodir.

\- Sasuke... – A voz dele estava baixa, rouca. – Do que você está falando?

Sasuke contou ao Uzumaki sobre o contrato travado entre Uchiha Fugaku e Hyuuga Hiashi mais de duas décadas atrás, sobre como ele acabara naquela situação porque não havia mais Uchihas além dele, sobre como havia um _jutsu_ que lhes provocaria dor se não cumprissem o que fora acordado, sobre Hiashi e Kakashi e Shikamaru e possivelmente toda a inteligência de Konoha, e talvez das outras vilas ninjas também, terem tentado romper o compromisso, mas falhado no processo, sobre como ele e Hinata tinham sido informados há dois dias que em menos de um mês precisariam ser marido e esposa um do outro.

Sasuke não contou que tinha um relacionamento com Hinata havia alguns anos, que planejara voltar para a vila a fim de pedi-la em casamento, que desenhara ele mesmo o padrão e encomendara o mais tradicional pedido de casamento dos clãs de Konoha a um artesão para que ela e os Hyuuga não tivessem dúvidas de suas intenções, que aquele contrato não era um malefício, que queria reconstruir- não, queria construir um clã, uma família, com ela, que a amava.

Sentia tudo aquilo, intensamente, mas não proferiu as palavras.

\- Você tentou desfazer o _jutsu_ você mesmo? – Naruto ainda estava incomumente sério, Teuchi não retornara mais com qualquer pedido e o moreno notou que tinham restado apenas os dois na barraca.

O loiro se virou para ele, a mão esquerda em seu ombro, apertando-lhe a camisa, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

Sasuke considerou mentir. E se Naruto conseguisse romper o contrato e Hinata não se visse mais obrigada a se casar com ele? E se a intenção daquela pergunta não fosse unicamente o bem-estar de Sasuke?

\- Não adiantaria. – Sasuke encolheu os ombros sob a mão do melhor amigo ainda apertando-o e sentiu o outro, gradualmente, fazer o mesmo, os dedos relaxando, mas não se afastando. – Esses _jutsu_ de contratos matrimoniais são criados para não serem desfeitos. – O moreno alcançou a chá sobre o balcão, já estava frio, mas levou aos lábios e tomou um gole mesmo assim, apenas para tentar fazer com que sua mente desviasse do péssimo caminho em que se embrenhara. – Ele previne até mesmo que os noivos tentem suicídio.

A mão de Naruto finalmente se afastou.

\- Você _quer_ se casar?

\- Eu o faria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – O Uchiha deu de ombros e isso pareceu tranquilizar ainda mais o Uzumaki. Naruto já perdera Sasuke uma vez porque o moreno se sentira preso e sem saída na Folha. Estava disposto a lutar contra quem quer que fosse para que seu melhor amigo pudesse continuar a desfrutar da liberdade tão duramente conquistada.

\- E Hinata?

“Hinata disse sim sem que eu sequer precisasse dizer as palavras”, pensou Sasuke e foi um esforço físico não sorrir.

\- Ela também está disposta a honrar o contrato e não apresentou objeções.

\- Não. – A negativa seca e sem rodeios surpreendeu Sasuke. – É claro que ela está “disposta a honrar o contrato”, Hinata é assim!

Uchiha Sasuke sentiu-se mais incomodado e possessivo do que tinha direito quando Naruto, em sua ignorância do relacionamento que Hinata e Sasuke verdadeiramente compartilhavam, por negligência do próprio Uchiha, julgara conhece-la mais intimamente do que ele.

\- Hinata também quer se casar? – O “com você” não foi dito, mas pesou entre eles como se seu significado tivesse tornado a gravidade ali mais pesada por alguns segundos.

\- Acho que você terá que perguntar isso a ela, dobe.

\- He! – Naruto finalmente mudou de expressão, sou sorriso voltando ao lugar de direito. Pequenas manifestações de _chakra_ rodopiando aos pés deles, em roxo e laranja, foram sumindo. - Nunca imaginei que você fosse se casar, teme!

Sasuke chegou a pensar que aquilo era mentira, dada a insistência com o assunto Haruno Sakura, mas talvez o próprio Naruto não acreditasse em suas vãs, mas constantes, tentativas.

\- E com _Hinata_ , talvez a única pessoa da vila que não se apaixonou por você!

\- Hn. – Sasuke resmungou sem querer responder.

\- Quem mais já sabe? Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, o clã Hyuuga? – O moreno olhou de canto para o loiro, mas Naruto parecia estar monologando para si mesmo. – Sakura-chan? Ah, não, você disse que ainda não falou com ela... Hinata já contou ao time dela? Kiba vai pirar!

\- Hinata vai falar com Inuzuka e Aburame ainda hoje.

Naruto fez um som de concordância antes de emendar:

\- Então temos que falar com Sakura-chan amanhã. – O uso do pronome plural fez Sasuke se virar para encarar o loiro. Naruto sorria, mas seus olhos estavam sérios e determinados. – Você precisa contar a ela, teme, antes que ela saiba por outras pessoas.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno rígido de cabeça. A imensa habilidade empática do Uzumaki jamais deixava de surpreende-lo.

\- Naruto.

\- Uhn?

\- Eu preciso te pedir um favor. – Isso chamou a atenção do loiro. Quando Sasuke precisava de alguma coisa ele simplesmente pedia o que queria, sem informar que se tratava de um favor. Aquilo era novo. – Os Hyuuga querem celebrar o contrato com os ritos tradicionais.

Argh, Naruto detestava aquelas cerimônias, e podia afirmar com confiança que Sasuke também não era um grande entusiasta das práticas.

\- O jantar de noivado com a liderança do clã Hyuuga será em três dias. – Sasuke ainda estava virado para o melhor amigo, seu único olho visível preso aos cerúleos. – Você iria comigo como representante da minha família?

Diversas emoções passaram pelo rosto de Naruto. A expressão anterior, tão séria quanto a do moreno ao fazer o pedido, deu lugar a um sorriso cheio de dentes que se fechou em um sorriso menor, os olhos abertos e marejados, quando a mão direita do loiro foi pousar no ombro esquerdo de Sasuke e a mão direita do moreno encontrou o ombro esquerdo de Naruto em seu estranho abraço quadrado de ninjas superpoderosos.

\- Com certeza!

Com um sorriso minúsculo e o peito definitivamente aliviado, ambos se soltaram, a tensão no ambiente se dissipando completamente, assim Teuchi finalmente foi capaz de trazer a quarta tigela de lámen de Naruto e Sasuke conseguiu pedir uma nova, subitamente faminto.

\- Também vou planejar sua despedida de solteiro.

\- Não.

* * *

Hinata julgava ser uma boa intérprete da natureza humana. Sabia distinguir quando uma pessoa queria conversar, desabafar, sentar-se e desfrutar de uma companhia silenciosa, socar uns postes, gritar contra o travesseiro, tomar um longo banho nas termas, tomar um porre ou simplesmente comer um bolo inteiro.

E conhecia Shino e Kiba há mais de uma década, de forma que estava bastante segura sobre quais seriam as reações deles quando contasse que estava contratualmente obrigada a se casar com Uchiha Sasuke em algumas semanas.

Shino iria tentar racionalizar todo o processo. Perguntaria sobre o _jutsu_ utilizado, sobre a justificativa dos Hyuuga e Uchiha para uma união como essa, sobre a legislação – ou falta dela – atual em relação a esses assuntos, sobre o que poderia ser feito para reverter a situação e, por fim, sobre os pensamentos e sentimentos de Hinata no assunto.

Essa parte transcorreu conforme visualizado.

Kiba iria ficar possesso logo de cara. Ficaria indignado que uma coisa como aquela ainda pudesse existir e fosse válida, berraria o ultraje da situação de passar por cima da liberdade individual de Hinata daquela maneira que até Akamaru se encolheria no chão com as patas sobre o ouvidos. Vociferaria contra todos os envolvidos: os Uchiha, os Hyuuga, os Kages que não conseguiam fazer nada nem para impedir o acontecimento nem para romper o contrato, Shikamaru, que devia ser o cara mais inteligente do continente, Sasuke, que simplesmente _tinha_ que ter sobrevivido todas as situações adversas contra ele. Mas por fim ele se acalmaria quando percebesse que a maior interessada no assunto, Hinata, não parecia estar arrancando os cabelos ou à beira da desidratação de tanto chorar.

Essa parte também transcorreu conforme visualizado.

Foi o depois disso que Hinata honestamente não estava esperando:

\- Você parece muito calma sobre isso, Hinata.

\- B-bem... – A moça estava sentada no banco de pedra do parque logo em frente a biblioteca, Shino em pé ao seu lado enquanto Kiba andava de um lado para o outro na frente dos dois. Mas agora o Inuzuka estagnara, as mãos fechadas em punhos, a mandíbula tensa. Hinata tentou sorrir enquanto respondia: - Não há exatamente muito que eu possa fazer, Kiba-kun.

\- Então você vai simplesmente se oferecer a ele.

\- Kiba. – Shino chamou como aviso. O rosto de Hinata caiu, seus olhos no chão.

Ela não antecipara aquele rancor de Kiba.

\- Você ao menos _tentou_ fazer alguma coisa para não ter que se casar com ele? _Dormir_ com ele?

\- Kiba, já chega! – Shino moveu-se para se colocar na frente dela, mas Hinata levantou uma das mãos e segurou-o pelo casaco.

\- Está tudo bem, Shino-kun. – A voz dela saiu um fiapo, mas não quebrou em nenhum momento.

\- Tch. – Kiba estalou a língua, o desprezo e a dor óbvios em sua expressão. Hinata ainda não tinha olhado para ele. – Desde que você e Naruto terminaram que você não é mais a mesma. Depois de um tempo que aquilo aconteceu você renunciou à posição de herdeira dos Hyuuga sem necessidade, aí começou a passar dias e dias trancada em casa sem querer ver ninguém, começou a treinar sozinha e a ir a missões cada vez mais perigosas...

Kiba continuou falando. Ele tinha todos os fatos, mas estava relacionando-os com as razões erradas.

Hinata deixara a posição de herdeira depois de conseguir fazer a única coisa que a levara a assumir: destruir a separação entre a família primária e secundária dentro de seu clã e banir o selo do pássaro engaiolado, tornando-o uma técnica proibida e queimando todos os pergaminhos que falavam sobre ele. Depois disso deixou que a vontade de seu pai fosse realizada como deveria, renunciando para que Hanabi assumisse por direito e competência, e assim pudesse finalmente ver-se livre do peso que eram as expectativas de seu pai.

Os dias que passava em casa eram os dias que Sasuke estava na vila, tinha certeza. Controlou-se para não corar com os motivos que a faziam realmente não querer ver mais ninguém quando ele voltava.

Passara a treinar com Sasuke nos momentos em que ele estava presente e que precisavam de um tempo tomando ar puro. Ele se oferecera e ela aceitara. Treinar com Sasuke era difícil e tão bom quanto treinar com Neji-nii-san, porque ele a fazia precisar ser mais rápida, mais forte, mais focada. Sasuke era uma força da natureza em seu poder e Hinata sabia que não conseguiria dobrá-lo, mas aprendera a trabalhar com aquela força, moldando-a, usando-a a seu favor, e isso a tornava uma _kunoichi_ melhor e mais capaz, fazendo-a ter confiança em si mesma para aceitar missões que não aceitaria antes.

Não teve tempo de dizer isso a Kiba.

– Você está fazendo isso por causa do Naruto?

Aquilo moveu Hinata. Ela levantou não só o rosto para o Inuzuka, mas seu corpo todo saiu do banco. E então Kiba estava voando. Cinco, sete, nove metros sobre a grama do parque, enquanto a dor de ter todas as suas vias de _chakra_ interrompidas ia se espalhando por seu corpo a partir do seu plexo solar atingido por um dos punhos gentis de Hinata brilhando com poder. Os olhos brancos carregavam uma das _gekkei genkai_ mais poderosas do mundo e também a dor mais profunda provocada pelas palavras de um de seus amigos mais queridos.

Sem nenhuma pressa e ainda com sua linhagem ativada, Hinata andou até onde Kiba respirava com dificuldade estirado no chão, sem fazer quaisquer tentativas para se levantar. A explosão de ar para fora de seus pulmões o fizera expelir saliva e líquido pela boca e pelas narinas. Todos os seus membros tremiam. Não era uma visão bonita.

\- Eu jamais... – Hinata engasgou. Sentia as lágrimas se formando diante da situação toda. Não queria chorar, mas estava _tão brava_. Estava furiosa como não se sentia em muito tempo.

Kiba tinha seus olhos arregalados e tentava recuperar a respiração, puxando ar pela boca ruidosamente. Como os golpes de Hinata tinham ficado poderosos daquela maneira sem que percebesse?

Quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para que ele focasse nos olhos pálidos, o rapaz pareceu se lembrar que ela era a herdeira, embora não atuante, de um dos clãs mais antigos, poderosos e longevos da Vila Oculta na Folha, a princesa do Byakugan, a responsável por extinguir a segregação em sua família entre primária e secundária e que abrira mão de seu título – e que não fora deserdada após terminar seu romance com o futuro hokage, como muitos achavam – para poder, finalmente, viver a vida do jeito que queria.

\- ... _jamais_ ousaria magoar Naruto-kun dessa maneira. – Ela completou, as veias deixando seu rosto enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair.

Kiba queria abraça-la agora, sua companheira, sua melhor amiga, sua irmãzinha, mas com que direito?

E então lembrou-se de Uchiha Sasuke desposando-a, tocando-a, agindo como seu noivo, seu marido, seu _dono_ e a fúria voltou, embora apenas dentro de si.

\- Eu sinto muito, Kiba-kun, que você não consiga entender...

Hinata queria ter contado a eles toda a verdade. Viera preparada para dizer que, afinal, também fora uma das tolas que se deixaram seduzir por Uchiha Sasuke. Que ele era arrogante porque seu talento o permitia, mas se esforçava todos os dias para ser melhor;

que ele era dolorosamente sincero, o que o fazia parecer rude, mas era só o modo direto dele se expressar;

que ele não tinha paciência para pessoas, mas só por causa da sua personalidade introvertida;

que ele era mais duro do que Neji-nii-san nos treinos que faziam juntos, mas isso a ajudara a melhorar;

que ele sempre acrescentava um solzinho sob seu nome quando o escreve com ketchup no _omurice_ ;

que não importava o quão desinteressado ele parecia, especialmente ao lado de Naruto, ele estava escutando e analisando tudo o que estava sendo dito;

que ele passava meses e meses e _meses_ sem voltar para a vila porque estava buscando informações e inimigos de Konoha, para ajudar a protege-la;

que ele colocava muito amaciante de propósito quando lavava roupa porque gostava do cheiro;

que ele detesta ter que usar uma forma para moldar os _omusubi_ porque fazê-los usando uma mão só os deixavam horrivelmente disformes;

que não importava quanto espaço tinha na sala quando Hinata estava sentada no chão corrigindo provas na mesinha de centro, ele se sentava no sofá bem atrás dela, uma perna de cada lado;

que podia passar horas com a cabeça dele em seu colo, cofiando os dedos pelos cabelos negros, até que ele de repente dizia alguma coisa lá do fundo, tão fundo que saia num sussurro, e eles conversavam sobre isso ou voltavam a ficar em silêncio, e esses eram os momentos mais preciosos que passava com ele.

\- ... mas eu vou- - Ela se interrompeu, aquele não era o verbo correto. – Eu quero me casar com Sasuke-kun.

Ela deu-lhe as costas sem mais palavras nem para um adeus, voltando até o calçamento, dando um brevíssimo adeus a Shino e caminhando rapidamente para longe. Kiba, que até então estava tentando se apoiar nos antebraços para se reerguer, desistiu e caiu de volta na grama completamente amolecido e exausto. Seu plexo solar latejava e sentia-se um pouco nauseado sem saber distinguir se do golpe ou de tudo que estava passando por sua cabeça.

\- Eu acho que você merecia apanhar mais.

\- Ca- cale a boca, Shi... no.

* * *

Havia anoitecido quando finalmente voltou para casa. Não sabia se Sasuke já tinha retornado, tendo saído antes dela naquela manhã para recepcionar e conversar com Naruto. Pelo menos conseguira parar de chorar quando alcançou seu prédio.

Subiu os degraus sem ânimo, as costas curvadas, e aproximou-se de sua porta sem conseguir saber se já tinha alguém lá dentro. Francamente, não sabia dizer se o que mais queria no momento era ver Sasuke ou ficar sozinha.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e o cheiro gostoso de arroz recém preparado a assaltou. De onde estava, parada no _genkan_ , podia ver Sasuke debruçado sobre a bancada que separava o pequeno espaço da cozinha do resto do apartamento, concentrado em ler um pergaminho com os cabelos puxados para trás por sua tiara de orelhas de gatinho de pelúcia que ficava no banheiro para Hinata não molhar a franja ao lavar o rosto pela manhã. Podia ouvir o som do óleo quente e algo sendo frito na cozinha. Ao lado de Sasuke havia duas tigelas de salada apenas esperando para serem temperadas.

A porta finalmente se fechou com um clique suave a suas costas e Sasuke levantou a cabeça.

\- Bem vinda.

Hinata tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto tirava as sandálias e as colocava arrumadas na lateral do espaço. Quando finalmente olhou para cima tinha de novo lágrimas nos olhos e sua voz saiu fraca ao responder:

\- Cheguei.

Sasuke estava a sua frente em um movimento. Hinata jogou seus braços em volta dele enquanto o Uchiha a apertava com toda a força de seu braço direito contra seu peito.

Era a terceira vez que a via chorar desde que aquele contrato viera à tona e dessa vez não era de felicidade.

\- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke perguntou, direto ao ponto. – Inuzuka?

Hinata assentiu com o rosto ainda enfiado em sua camiseta já úmida das lágrimas e as mãozinhas se apertaram ao seu redor. Ela não queria que ele fizesse alguma coisa e ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse, mesmo que seu sangue estivesse fervendo nas veias e tudo o que queria era virar aquele idiota do avesso.

Os segundos se arrastaram medidos pelo som do óleo quente esquecido na cozinha. Hinata soltou um longo suspiro antes de finalmente levantar o rosto para encarar Sasuke, os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas, inchados, mas ela conseguiu sorrir quando viu o rosto sério do moreno e colocou seu dedo indicador entre as sobrancelhas dele para desfazer a ruga de preocupação e raiva que se formara ali. Sasuke fechou os olhos com o toque dela.

\- K-kiba-kun me acusou de aceitar o contrato para ferir Naruto-kun.

Os olhos de Sasuke reabriram, um deles vermelho com uma flor preta no centro, o outro roxo circundado por seis _tomoe_. A ruga também voltou entre as sobrancelhas. Hinata não o esperou reagir, continuou com a mão no rosto dele, acariciando as sobrancelhas finas, a ponte do nariz, a pele delicada sob os olhos poderosos, até segurar-lhe a curva da mandíbula, rígida pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir, pela fúria que estava tentando controlar.

\- Ele não sabe que eu _amo_ você, Sasuke.

O sorriso que ela lhe deu não era nem um pouco triste e contrastava dramaticamente com a situação de seus olhos depois de chorar. Com algum esforço, o Uchiha controlou seu _chakra_. As mãos dela continuaram seu caminho pelos traços de seu rosto enquanto ele fechava os olhos e fazia o carmim e os _tomoe_ desaparecerem.

\- Kiba não precisa saber. – Sasuke abriu os olhos, negro e roxo circular. Sua voz estava séria como sempre, suas palavras sinceras como sempre. Uchiha Sasuke não era conhecido por gastar saliva em vão, então Hyuuga Hinata bebeu de cada sílaba, acreditando nele de todo o coração. – _Eu_ sei.

Inclinou-se para beijá-la, nos lábios, na bochecha, na curva atrás da orelha quando ela jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, cutucando sua clavícula direita com o nariz e respirando fundo o cheiro familiar de lar e Sasuke e sabonete e... Fritura? Óleo queimado?

\- Sasuke, tem alguma coisa queimando?

\- Merda, o camarão empanado!

* * *

Era o meio da manhã de um dia útil em Konoha e o único hospital da vila estava agitado como se esperaria do único hospital da vila. A entrada principal que ficava no centro do edifício não era uma das entradas de emergência, localizadas uma na lateral esquerda e outra no teto, para acesso rápido dos _shinobi_ e suas invocações, por vezes muito maiores do que uma porta comum.

Sasuke estava do outro lado da avenida em frente ao hospital, sob uma fileira comprida de árvores que margeava todo o comprimento com bancos entre elas, um pequeno refúgio para quem quisesse deixar a beleza estéril e luminosa do único lugar na Vila Oculta na Folha que nunca parava.

\- Nervoso, teme?

Naruto era uma presença tão familiar que o sentia como uma extensão de seu próprio _chakra_.

Colocou-se em movimento sem responder sentindo o loiro cair em compasso ao seu lado, as mãos levantadas atrás da cabeça. Quanto menos falasse, mais teria paciência para lidar com Sakura e o que quer que fosse que ela resolvesse fazer quando lhe contasse. Fora muito sensato da parte de Naruto sugerir que eles a visitassem no hospital, onde havia menos chance de que a rosada saísse quebrando paredes. Ou pior, seus ossos.

Embora movimentado, havia poucas pessoas na recepção do hospital, mas isso se devia principalmente ao fato de que a enfermeira-chefe atrás do balcão passava metade da sua vida ordenando os transeuntes para dizerem logo o que queriam, direcionando-os ou expulsando-os a depender da resposta, sem dar tempo para que ficassem empacando o local.

As pessoas que estavam ali, contudo, viraram-se para observar quem entrava. Um silêncio incomum abafou o barulho de sussurros que mesmo as placas de silêncio não conseguiam impedir. Os presentes tinham expressões que variavam e mudavam de surpresas para contentes para apreensivas para aterrorizadas para entediadas. A única que manteve a mesma expressão de sobrancelhas franzidas e linhas de expressão tão fundas quanto ruas de arado em volta da boca foi a enfermeira-chefe, que levantou os olhos brevemente para o futuro Hokage e o último Uchiha, e suspirou.

\- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. – Chamou-os, os sufixos soando tão condescendentes e hierárquicos quanto deveriam. Naruto abriu um grande sorriso e até acenou para ela e algumas outras pessoas que pareciam bastante contentes em vê-lo. Sasuke manteve a mão no bolso, sua postura característica. Nem o gesto de simpatia do Uzumaki nem a postura contida do Uchiha serviram para amenizar o humor dela.

– Sakura-chan terminou seu último turno há algum tempo, deve estar na sala dela. – Ela baixou a prancheta que analisava e olhou-os novamente, avisando ao vê-los se dirigindo aos elevadores: - Devo alertá-los novamente para serem o menos disruptivos possíveis aos outros pacientes.

Antes que Naruto pudesse começar uma argumentação bem humorada sobre momentos em que eles foram, de fato, bastante disruptivos ao hospital, Sasuke ficou agradecido de ela saber porque eles estavam ali, já que nenhum dos dois havia sido trazido coberto de sangue ou inconsciente, e andou a passos rápidos para os elevadores. O Uzumaki decidiu que, naquele momento, era melhor seguir o moreno.

A sala de Sakura ficava no lado oeste do terceiro andar, porque era o lado mais perto das salas de cirurgia e de tratamento intensivo, locais onde a rosada era essencial. Em tempos de paz, contudo, os tipos de pacientes que exigiam a atenção e cuidados da médica-chefe eram outros.

Havia um sofá de dois lugares, de tecido verde escuro, no canto do escritório de Sakura, também seu consultório, se precisasse, ao lado de uma escrivaninha encostada à janela, de forma que a médica trabalhava de costas para a porta, sem obstruções caso precisava sair às pressas, o que acontecia algumas vezes por turno.

Naruto não se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta, nunca o fizera e não iria começar naquele dia. Abriu-a com um clique suave da maçaneta e anunciou-se com um sonoro:

\- Sakura-chan!

A Haruno acabara de colocar-se sentada no sofá depois de um cochilo. Passara as últimas doze horas assistindo um trabalho de parto de uma menina definitivamente hesitante em agraciar este mundo com sua presença. A mãe fora uma verdadeira heroína durante o processo, mas Sakura quase precisou sedar o pai para manter tanto a sanidade dele quanto a sua própria. Aprendera do jeito difícil que não era digno de uma médica nocautear os pacientes e acompanhantes agitados.

Ao voltar para sua sala, jogou-se no sofá e pensou em apenas fechar os olhos por um segundo antes de voltar para a casa e dormir até seu próximo turno em 24 horas, mas o sono a pegou em sua armadilha antes que percebesse. Sentou-se, assustada, cerca de uma hora depois, achando que tinha perdido o horário, mas seu relógio de pulso indicava que não tinha dormido nem perto do que gostaria.

Esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se quando uma cabeça loira e uma voz conhecida apareceram pela porta, entrando sem bater, como sempre, e sorrindo.

\- Naruto... – A voz dela era um sussurro cansado, mas com o gosto residual de um sorriso.

Sakura estava feliz em vê-lo. Naruto ali significava que a vila não precisava dele em campo e, por isso, ele não estava correndo perigo em alguma missão e assim Konoha ficava exponencialmente mais segura. Também significava que podia pedir a ele para leva-la para casa em suas costas e evitar andar.

O loiro terminou de entrar em seu escritório e Sakura estava pronta para se deixar cair desajeitada e desgrenhadamente sobre o sofá de novo quando a figura de seu outro companheiro de time veio depois, parecendo uma sombra contra a radiância do primeiro.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Exclamou e pôs-se a tentar fazer com que não parecesse que estava dormindo e babando de cansaço contra o braço do sofá há dois minutos, passando as mãos pelo cabelo que voltara a deixar crescer nos últimos meses e já passava da linha dos ombros. Desistiu depois de algumas tentativas, porque só estava piorando a situação dos nós deixados pelas toucas cirúrgicas e torceu para que Sasuke não tivesse oportunidade de vê-la de costas antes que pudesse tomar um banho. – Quando você voltou?

\- Acabei de chegar. – Mentiu o moreno e Naruto não disse nada.

Sasuke terminou de entrar na sala e deixou a porta se fechar atrás de si. Sakura estava animada agora, o sono, cansaço e necessidade de banho esquecidos em prol de dar atenção a seus companheiros de time, um deles em especial.

\- Eu fico tão feliz por nós três estarmos na vila ao mesmo tempo, tem sido tão difícil isso acontecer! – A rosada foi até sua mesa e remexeu brevemente em sua bolsa, mas não tinha mesmo trazido uma troca de roupas para que pudesse tomar banho nas duchas do porão e sair imediatamente com eles para almoçar ou qualquer coisa. – Querem almoçar? Ainda é muito cedo? Eu acho que preciso dormir por algumas horas... Vamos nos encontrar hoje a noite para comer _yakiniku_ e conversar? Sasuke-kun, eu quero saber tudo sobre suas viagens!

Naruto e Sasuke se olharam no momento em que os olhos esmeraldinos estavam concentrados em procurar algo na bolsa dela. Naruto fez um gesto de encorajamento com a cabeça, mas seu semblante tinha a mesma seriedade preventiva do dia anterior.

\- Sakura-chan, antes de fazermos planos, o teme quer falar com você.

Sasuke deu um passo a frente, preferia acabar com aquilo mais cedo do que mais tarde:

\- Sakura.

A rosada cessou sua busca, seus ouvidos treinados para a voz grave de Sasuke. Sentia um prazer secreto quando ele dizia seu nome. Fez um murmúrio fático de que o estava escutando, mas o Uchiha não prosseguiu até que ela olhasse para ele. O olho do Rinnegan estava escondido pelo cabelo comprido, o olho ônix a encarava com a intensidade das chamas negras que ele podia conjurar. Sentiu-se autoconsciente de novo sobre seu estado pós-36 horas de turnos corridos, quatro partos e menos de cinco horas dormidas entre eles.

\- Uchiha Fugaku e Hyuuga Hiashi travaram um contrato antes da destruição do meu clã. – O tom de Sasuke era monótono, como se já tivesse contado essa história mais vezes do que gostaria. – Esse contrato garantiria a união dos dois clãs pela criação de novos laços sanguíneos e foi selado com _jutsu_ que obriga que seja executado.

A cor sumira do rosto de Sakura. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, apesar das olheiras que os impeliam a fechar, e sua boca era um linha fina apertada entre os dentes. Sua mente, treinada em unir sintomas à diagnósticos, pulou rápido para a análise das palavras, para hipóteses e, então, terrivelmente, para conclusões.

Tsunade ficaria orgulhosa.

Ela tinha uma boa ideia de para onde aquele pequeno discurso seguiria após ouvir as palavras Uchiha, Hyuuga e novos laços sanguíneos e não queria acreditar, não queria ouvir, não queria estar ali, não queria que ele estivesse lhe contando daquele jeito calmo e resignado, como se já tivesse aceitado o que quer que fosse que aquele contrato o obrigaria a fazer e agora só estava seguindo o roteiro.

\- É um contrato de casamento entre o primogênito do Clã Uchiha e a primogênita dos Hyuuga. – Os olhos de Sakura recuperaram o brilho por um momento e ela chegou a entreabrir os lábios para fazer a mesma observação sobre Sasuke não ser o primogênito quando o rapaz continuou, inabalável. – Na falta de Itachi, eu assumo o lugar dele.

\- Mas... – Tentou ela, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber se conseguiria fazer as palavras saírem, atravancadas como estavam pelo seu peito apertado.

\- Eu e Hyuuga Hinata vamos nos casar no dia do Solstício de Verão.

Finalmente o cansaço que Sakura sentia fez com que suas pernas cedessem sob si. E Sasuke, que estava na frente, foi o responsável por ampará-la, passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura. A rosada enfiou o rosto em seu peito, as mãos tremendo ao segurar em punhos fechados a camiseta preta simples que ele usava.

Tensos momentos de espera se passaram em que o último Uchiha temia que sua companheira de time irrompesse em gritos, impropérios, talvez um ou dois ossos quebrados, definitivamente um olho roxo, mas sentiu apenas a umidade em seu peito, seguida dos soluços baixos e do tremer dos ombros.

Haruno Sakura estava chorando por tantos motivos que nem ela mesma saberia explicar, mesmo que conseguisse fazer sua mente parar de rodar. Chorava porque estava cansada e chorava porque tinha apenas 24 horas para descansar antes de seu próximo turno; chorava porque Sasuke estava segurando-a tão gentilmente depois de dar a pior notícia de sua vida com o mesmo tato de uma parede de concreto; chorava porque queria muito um banho e tinha certeza que ele podia sentir o cheiro horrível de seu cabelo; chorava porque seu amor de infância, que alimentara até agora, esperando, esperando, _implorando_ , para que a amasse de volta, nunca o fizera; chorava porque Naruto estava ali; chorava porque queria destruir alguma coisa, mas não tinha forças nem para ficar em pé sozinha; chorava porque “por que Hinata?”; chorava porque era bom senti-lo próximo, apoiando-a; chorava porque ele lhe dera a notícia do mesmo jeito que teria feito um âncora do jornal das 21h anunciando que ocorrera um desastre natural, terrível, mas impossível de reverter.

E chorava porque a cada vez que lágrimas caiam, soluçava mais alto, puxando arfadas de ar dolorosas, com a certeza de que deixaria a camiseta dele esgarçada nos pontos em que seus punhos apertavam, sentia a dor envolve-la como um cobertor de dormência.

Com um esforço consciente de que se afastar dele era tão difícil quanto estar perto, Sakura tirou o rosto do peito de Sasuke, mantendo os olhos baixos, as lágrimas ainda escorriam, os soluços ainda vinham para atrapalhar sua respiração.

\- Sakura-chan... – Naruto chamou, com cuidado.

\- Naruto... – Ela devolveu, mas sua voz quebrou e ela teve que pigarrear para conseguir terminar de falar. – P-pode me levar pra casa?

\- Claro.

Desvencilhou-se finalmente daquele abraço nascido da necessidade e deu as costas ao moreno para pegar sua bolsa de cima da mesa, mas Naruto foi mais rápido. O loiro colocou a bolsa dela no ombro e abriu a janela. Sakura detestava que ele usasse aquele método para entrar e sair de seu escritório, mas naquele momento não conseguia se importar. Naruto a pegou no colo, passando uma mão sob suas costas e outra sob seus joelhos, e Sakura envolveu o pescoço dele com um aperto frouxo. Em dias normais, o Uzumaki a levaria em sua costas, sempre fazendo uma parada para comprar besteiras em alguma loja de conveniência para longas horas relaxando no sofá, e Sakura seguraria seus ombros com força, às vezes massageando os pontos de tensão apenas porque já estava ali, e respiraria o cheiro de suor e amaciante da gola da camiseta dele até adormecer.

Aquele não era um dia normal, mas o cheiro que a fazia dormir estava ali, tão confortável quanto um pijama de flanela velho, quanto tirar o sutiã e os saltos depois de um evento formal, de ter seu coração despedaçado pela verdade de que Uchiha Sasuke nunca lhe prometera nada além de seu companheirismo e sua amizade nascida da gratidão.

O olho ônix os observava, mas se Sasuke tinha qualquer opinião sobre a familiaridade daquela interação, não vocalizou.

\- Sakura. – Falou, por fim, e Naruto parou. Os olhos verdes subiram para seu rosto, ela ainda chorava, chorava, chorava. – Não era minha intenção te machucar.

Parecia impossível que Sakura chorasse mais, mas as palavras de Sasuke abriram novas comportas de sua represa emocional. Ele viu mais lágrimas inundarem os olhos esmeraldinos, manchas vermelhas se intensificarem nas bochechas e no nariz, e ela ter que trincar os dentes para conter os soluços. Empenhando-se, a rosada conseguiu murmurar um fraco:

\- Uhn, eu sei.

Baixou o rosto de novo e deixou os fios cor-de-rosa caírem nos olhos.

Naruto fez um aceno de cabeça para Sasuke, que retribuiu da mesma maneira, e o loiro partiu pela janela aberta.


	3. Família e Amigos

_Esquece essa história inventada de achar_

_Que dá pra controlar seu coração_

_Me deixa parar de tentar enganar o meu_

_Que só quer ser teu_

Embora Sasuke estivesse alguns minutos adiantado para o jantar tradicional de noivado que aconteceria aquela noite no Clã Hyuuga, não esperava encontrar Naruto, vestes formais dos pés à cabeça, esperando-o em frente aos grandes portões de madeira da entrada do complexo.

O loiro escolhera um terno preto como traje, novo e perfeitamente ajustado em sua figura. A camisa, contudo, ainda indicava sua preferência, sendo de um laranja vivo sob a gravata também preta. Naruto definitivamente tentara fazer alguma coisa sobre seu cabelo, como se o tivesse penteado com gel, à maneira que Gaara o estava usando atualmente, mas se arrependera no meio do caminho e bagunçara tudo de novo com os dedos. Não ficara horrendo, mas se tirassem a gravata e colocassem nele um óculos de sol e uma dupla de capangas parrudos, Naruto estaria muito mais próximo de parecer o jovem mestre de uma família mafiosa do que o futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Sasuke escolhera o traje formal tradicional dos clãs mais antigos da Folha. Comparara às pressas um _hakama_ cinza e um _montsuki_ _kimono_ na mais escura e macia seda preta que encontrara. Claro que ele não tinha um daqueles já bordado com o símbolo de seu clã nos cinco lugares que a formalidade exigia do traje – um no centro logo abaixo do colarinho, um em cada manga na parte de trás do braço e um em cada lado da lapela, na parte da frente, sobre o peito – então, também tivera que pagar muito mais do que a peça merecia apenas para ter tudo bordado em tão curto tempo. Como era verão e mesmo as noites ficavam bastante úmidas, escolhera vestir apenas o _montsuki_ por dentro do _hakama_. Um _haori_ por cima seria o ideal, mas a roupa como estava já era bastante pesada e quente, mais uma peça sobre tudo seria demais.

Hinata o ajudara a provar o conjunto na noite anterior, quando o trouxera da loja, e ficara adoravelmente corada quando o viu, mesmo que tivesse ido até ele para ajustar a abertura da frente do _montsuki_ , avisando-o que não poderia usá-lo durante o jantar da mesma forma que o fizera quando adolescente, mas talvez depois...

O Uchiha também tentara fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a aparência do seu cabelo. Hinata o ajudara a cortá-lo, então estava mais curto na parte de trás, arrepiando-se e desafiando a gravidade como era de sua natureza, e Sasuke decidira tirá-lo do rosto, jogando-o para o lado e prendendo-o lá com pomada e paciência. Escondera o Rinnegan sob um tapa-olho por cortesia.

Sasuke flexionou os dedos sobre o tecido do embrulho que trazia sentindo falta de Kusanagi em sua cintura. Naruto aproximou-se também e o cumprimentou com um curto "yo".

\- Como está Sakura?

Por um instante Naruto pareceu surpreso que ele quisesse saber, que se importasse, mas a surpresa sumiu para dar lugar a um sorriso pequeno, embora triste, e o loiro deu de ombros enquanto se colocava ao lado do moreno para entrarem no complexo Hyuuga.

\- Triste e com o coração partido. – Naruto se aproximou e colocou a mão esquerda no ombro direito de Sasuke pelas costas enquanto andavam. – Você fez a coisa certa, teme, mesmo que a tenha machucado.

Sasuke olhou de canto para Naruto. O crescimento e amadurecimento do loiro não era apenas na estatura e nos traços que perderam completamente as feições de menino, seu caráter e experiência eram um manto muito mais importante que o de Hokage em suas costas. O Uchiha estava feliz em poder andar ao lado dele.

Eles passaram pelo portão principal e pelos guardas que os aguardavam. Sasuke esperava que tivesse alguém esperando para guia-los ao local em que se daria o jantar, mas não havia, e Naruto não parou de andar. O moreno teve que remoer silenciosamente o fato de que o Uzumaki sabia para onde ir porque ele tivera um relacionamento com Hinata sobre o qual todos sabiam e que provavelmente o levara a frequentar o Clã Hyuuga com regularidade.

Cerrou os dentes ao encarar as costas de seu melhor amigo tentando controlar o monstro medonho do ciúme em seu âmago enquanto serpenteavam pelo caminho de pedras lisas ladeado de árvores. Luminárias de pedra com chamas bruxuleantes iluminavam seus passos ao rodearem um apinhado de árvores a direita e darem com o que devia ser a entrada da mansão principal. A enorme construção ficava quase nos limites internos do clã, separada de um lado por um bosque no sopé da mesma montanha que, alguns quilômetros a direita, servia de tela para os imensos rostos dos Hokages, e por muros do outro.

No alto dos grandes portões abertos, como as palavras sagradas escritas em um _tori_ , a chama vermelha brilhava no centro de pedra do batente, o símbolo dos Hyuuga em viva representação. Sob o pórtico estava um homem jovem, os cabelos curtos e castanhos não traziam a Sasuke nenhuma familiaridade e só sabia que se tratava de um Hyuuga devido os olhos perolados e a marca amaldiçoada em verde em sua testa, símbolo de que ele era um dos membros antigos da recém-aniquilada família secundária.

\- Boa noite, Koh.

\- Ah, Uzumaki-san! Não sabia que você acompanharia Uchiha-san à cerimônia. Seja bem vindo! – Koh segurava uma lanterna de papel na ponta de uma vara comprida e fez uma leve mesura quanto os viu se aproximar. O monstrinho dentro de Sasuke rosnou pelo fato de o Hyuuga parecer mais feliz do que deveria com a presença de Naruto.

\- Sasuke me pediu para vir com ele! – Naruto respondeu, simpático e não lendo muito intensamente a fria indiferença de Sasuke como incômodo pela situação.

Koh assentiu e seu olhar endureceu ao encarar o moreno dois passos atrás do loiro. Os olhos perolados se fixaram no olho ônix por mais tempo do que Sasuke diria ser educado antes de fazer uma curta reverência e oferecer seus cumprimentos:

\- Estávamos esperando por você, Uchiha-san, seja bem vindo.

Então Naruto era uma agradável surpresa e Sasuke era uma cruel obrigação.

\- Acompanhem-me. – Koh levantou-se da mesura com um movimento que o fez dar as costas aos dois ninjas e adentrar pelo ampla área de treinamento do interior da mansão.

\- Koh era o imediato de Neji na proteção de Hinata. – Naruto sussurrou a título de explicação. Se não tivesse percebido a tratativa fria do Hyuuga para com o moreno, certamente percebera as intenções nada amigáveis do melhor amigo. – Talvez ele não esteja muito contente com o fato de Hinata estar sendo obrigada a se casar com você, teme.

\- Uhn. – Sasuke grunhiu.

Não era Koh quem precisava estar contente.

Mas se a atitude do rapaz era algum indicativo do que poderia esperar naquele jantar, pularia de felicidade se conseguisse passar por ele sem assassinar ninguém, colocar Hinata sobre o ombro e fugir em direção ao horizonte.

* * *

\- Natsu-san. – Hinata interrompeu antes que Natsu, que a estava ajudando a se aprontar para o jantar, pudesse colocar o enfeite em seu cabelo. Estava bonito, todo preso para cima em cachos e camadas, com apenas a franja e mechas laterais, também cacheadas, soltas para emoldurar o rosto. – Por favor, não coloque nada em meu cabelo.

\- Mas Hinata-sama...

\- Por favor. – Pediu com um pouco mais de intento.

Antes que Natsu pudesse insistir, a porta de correr foi aberta e a figura de Hanabi entrou no cômodo pisando duro. Hinata levantou-se com alguma dificuldade devido ao pesado quimono e colocou-se no caminho da irmã mais nova antes que ela se aproximasse muito do espelho e o trincasse apenas com o olhar.

\- Nee-sama. – A menor parou a sua frente, analítica. Se estranhara o fato de que todos os enfeites de cabelo ainda estavam sobre a penteadeira, não disse nada. Tinhas as sobrancelhas franzidas e a boca em uma linha dura. Suas feições se suavizaram quando pousaram no olhar levemente divertido da maior. Hanabi franziu os lábios em um bico. Com aquela postura dominante era fácil para todos esquecerem que Hanabi tinha apenas 18 anos. – Não é justo...

\- O que não é justo, Hanabi?

\- Você estar tão linda para celebrar um contrato em que otou-sama praticamente a vendeu.

\- Hanabi...

Hinata sabia que a irmã estava sendo difícil de propósito. Ela devia ter sido um pesadelo para seu pai nos últimos dias, reclamando sobre o contrato aos quatro ventos, sobre a injustiça da situação, sobre como o Uchiha tinha um péssima personalidade, sobre a burrice das antigas tradições. Sabia porque podia ver o cansaço no rosto de seu pai. Sabia porque Koh lhe contara em meio a seus próprios protestos e brados de que devia haver alguma coisa que podiam fazer. Sabia porque Natsu, enquanto a ajudava, não parava de lhe lançar olhares de pena por sobre o ombro, como também o fazia agora observando a interação das irmãs de sua posição ajoelhada próxima a porta, aguardando o momento para abri-la.

Mordeu o interior da bochecha para impedir-se de contar tudo a ela. Queria que as pessoas vissem Sasuke do jeito que ela o via, do jeito que o Hokage, Naruto e Sakura o viam. Não como um traidor da vila, um pária, um monstro perigoso, mas como um homem que cometera erros quando em posse das más informações e piores influências, um homem que tentava todos os dias redimir-se, mesmo que nas sombras.

\- Uchiha chegou, está na sala com os anciãos e otou-sama. – Então Hanabi viera escoltá-la pessoalmente. – Ele trouxe Uzumaki como seu acompanhante.

Hinata já sabia que Sasuke o faria. Eles tinham conversado sobre isso antes que ele contasse a Naruto sobre o contrato. A princípio, Sasuke também queria trazer Kakashi, mas talvez fosse uma jogada deveras política incluir o atual Hokage na celebração do contrato entre os clãs. Os Uchiha não tinham um bom histórico de decisões políticas, os Hyuuga muito menos – uma vez que não solicitavam aprovação oficial do governo de Konoha para absolutamente nada relativo ao clã. Sakura também teria sido convidada, mas devido sua reação, Sasuke não estendeu o pedido.

A matriarca do Clã Hyuuga parecia esperar uma reação mais emocional da irmã mais velha, mas Hinata apenas fechou os olhos por um momento, a bonita maquiagem esfumada ressaltava seus olhos mesmo fechados, e soltou o ar com calma pelos lábios pintados de vermelho. Abriu-os e sorriu levemente.

\- Está tudo bem, Hanabi.

A menor assentiu e Natsu finalmente abriu a porta para que passassem para o corredor. Com passos pequenos, devido os quimonos que vestiam, as duas andaram lado a lado pelos largos e conhecidos corredores de seu clã natal, pela casa onde cresceram, lutaram, riram, choraram, brigaram, reconciliaram-se.

Natsu se adiantara pelo corredor e agora se ajoelhava para abrir a porta de correr do grande salão para as duas irmãs. Era costume que antes de entrar em uma sala, quando as portas fossem abertas, as pessoas que deviam entrar estivessem ajoelhadas aguardando, mas Hinata e Hanabi ficaram em pé. Elas eram as herdeiras do Clã Hyuuga, em seu território, recebendo convidados. Não se ajoelhariam para ninguém.

O ratear da porta se abrindo silenciou as conversas sussurradas. A direita Hiashi estava sentado atrás de uma mesa baixa, mas longa o suficiente para acomodar também Hanabi, no centro como líder, e um dos membros da extinta família secundária. Havia outros membros da família na sala, inclusive Koh, sentados em almofadas dispostas em linha reta vários metros a frente da mesa principal. Entre eles, ajoelhados como guerreiros, voltados para as portas do corredor, as portas atrás deles abertas para a visão dos jardins internos tão bonitos ao luar, estavam Naruto e Sasuke lado a lado.

A respiração de Hinata ficou presa por um segundo admirando a cena que ficaria perfeita eternizada em uma pintura.

Os olhos perolados encontraram imediatamente o único ônix visível. Hinata quase arrependeu-se disso quando a visão de Sasuke mandou correntes elétricas por seus membros e duas fisgadas certeiras, uma para seu coração e outra para seu baixo ventre. Sentiu seus membros todos amolecerem como se tivesse entornado de uma vez uma dose de saquê morno. Refreou a vontade de lamber os lábios para não borrar o batom e esfregou as mãos que haviam começado a suar no interior das mangas do quimono lentamente para que não percebessem seu nervosismo.

Com uma mesura comedida, as irmãs entraram na sala. Hanabi andou até se colocar entre o pai e o outro ancião. Hinata posicionou-se na frente da mesa, encarando Sasuke. Ele estava usando o cabelo do jeito que ela sempre lhe dizia que gostava, porque era como ficava quando estava suado durante o sexo, esparramado sobre o travesseiro, com ela sobre si. Era a imagem que invocava quando estava sozinha em casa e sentindo-se carente, aqueles olhos intensos, a pele escorregadia no calor do quarto, os músculos definidos e a expressão incontida, os lábios abertos, o gemido sofrido de prazer e alívio, a respiração calmamente voltando ao normal, o corpo esfriando nos lugares em que não tocava o seu, os sussurros, os comentários banais ou pervertidos ou insossos. Cada momento deles. Sentiu vontade de esganá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que suas coxas flexionavam um pouco para apertarem-lhe o íntimo buscando um prazer que não teria ainda.

\- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. – Ela abaixou levemente a cabeça em cumprimento, as mãos estendidas a sua frente até as pontas dos dedos tocarem levemente o chão. – Naruto-kun. Sejam bem vindos ao Clã Hyuuga.

\- Hinata-chan! – Naruto foi o primeiro a falar com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Você está linda!

O elogio a enterneceu e Hinata fez novamente um movimento com a cabeça para agradecê-lo. Em outros tempos certamente teria corado através da leve maquiagem que usava e desviado os olhos sem saber o que fazer. Aqueles eram novos tempos e seus olhos voltaram para o rosto sério de Sasuke. Queria sorrir da diferença entre a formalidade daquela celebração e a comoção no chão da cozinha dias antes, mas se controlou.

\- Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata. – A voz de Hanabi chamou a atenção de todos na sala e os anunciados voltaram os rostos para a matriarca. – Estamos aqui para celebrar o contrato de casamento firmado para vocês pelos antigos líderes de seus clãs, Uchiha Fugaku e Hyuuga Hiashi.

Enquanto falava, Hanabi desatou o nó Pan Chang vermelho do pergaminho sobre a mesa e o desenrolou com cuidado e cerimônia. Havia caracteres que pareciam não acabar mais atestando todos os pontos de importância do contrato certamente permeados com _jutsu_ em todos os níveis: no papel, na tinta, no pincel, nos símbolos dos clãs, nas assinaturas, nos carimbos, nas marcas de polegares sangrentos perto dos nomes dos antigos líderes.

Hanabi precisou se demorar lendo todos os termos. Tanto Hinata quando Sasuke haviam recebido folhas com cópias do texto para que estivessem cientes de tudo, mas no final das contas, que escolha tinham?

Que outro desejo tinham?

O pergaminho continuou sendo desenrolado até surgirem os dois círculos de caracteres onde eles colocariam suas palmas sangrentas no dia do Solstício de Verão e estariam casados.

\- Nesta cerimônia de noivado, com representantes de suas famílias... – Hanabi havia respeitosamente ratificado o discurso tradicional e substituído a palavra clã daquela frase, uma vez que Naruto não era um Uchiha. - ...vocês, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata, irão assinar seus nomes no contrato atestando que serão vocês mesmos, sem truques ou evasões, sem substituições, que irão selar o contrato no dia do Solstício de Verão, a menos que um destino mais cruel recaia sobre vocês.

Havia um pincel e uma pedra de tintura ao lado da jovem matriarca, assim como os totens dos carimbos de Hinata e Sasuke, entregues aos Hyuuga previamente. Hiashi se adiantou para molhar a pedra, segurando a manga comprida com um floreio para começar a esfregar o bastão de pigmento para liberar a cor e fazer a tinta, mas Sasuke o interrompeu:

\- Espere.

Hiashi estancou. Hanabi levantou seus olhos do texto do pergaminho que acabara de ler e voltou-se para o Uchiha, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Hinata, Naruto e todos os outros presentes também esperaram que o _shinobi_ elaborasse.

O Uchiha levantou-se e deu alguns passos para se colocar ajoelhado de novo bem em frente a Hinata, que o acompanhava com os olhos leitosos brilhando, seu coração acelerando quando o espaço entre eles foi preenchido pelo embrulho que Sasuke trouxera, o tecido bordado com o símbolo dos Uchiha, o formato retangular denunciando o conteúdo.

\- O contrato não estabelece troca de presentes, Uchiha. – Hiashi parecia desconfiado, mas não agressivo.

Sasuke não respondeu, o que apenas serviu para azedar a expressão do ex-patriarca, enquanto o rapaz se concentrava em desfazer o nó com apenas uma mão. As mãos de Hinata foram se juntar a dele após um momento e o moreno pausou, levantando o rosto para o pequeno sorriso nos lábios carmins. Sem protestos, Sasuke deixou que Hinata desatasse o nó, desembrulhasse a caixa de laca brilhante e revelasse os dois _kanzashi_ ao levantar a tampa.

Quando os outros Hyuuga colocaram seus olhos sobre o conteúdo da caixa, um burburinho de sussurros se espalhou pela sala. Naruto foi o único que ficou em silêncio com a cabeça virando de uma pessoa surpresa para a outra, sem entender.

\- Pensei que as relíquias dos Uchiha tivessem sido perdidas ou saqueadas. – Hanabi comentou.

\- Algumas foram resgatas antes da destruição do Clã Uchiha, Hanabi. – Foi Hinata quem respondeu, surpreendendo ainda mais a todos na sala. O burburinho continuou.

\- Estes _kanzashi_ não são relíquias. – Sasuke encarava Hinata. – Eu os encomendei recentemente.

Com cuidado, quase reverência, o último Uchiha pegou o _kanzashi_ de prata com o padrão de pássaros.

Naruto ainda estava tentando entender o que era aquilo e o que estava acontecendo, a expressão confusa, os olhos semicerrados sobre os dois no centro do cômodo.

Sem que precisasse de instruções, Hinata se moveu, com cuidado por causa do pesado quimono, até colocar-se de costas para Sasuke. O único olho negro fazia sua nuca queimar ou talvez fosse o seu sangue que ele conseguia fazer ferver apenas por estar perto dela. Baixou levemente a cabeça aguardando que ele colocasse o enfeite em seu cabelo, aceitando o simbolismo que ele representava.

\- Estes _kanzashi_ serão artefatos de um novo clã.

O burburinho cessara com as palavras do Uchiha.

Ele se elevou sobre os joelhos para se aproximar dela. A nuca de Hinata era uma curva suave, a última vértebra um pouco saliente, e a penugem escura que não conseguira ser retida pelo penteado contrastava com a pele ainda mais pálida envolvida no bonito quimono dourado. Queria colocar sua boca ali, a língua contra a pele salgada de suor depois de exercícios, fosse eles resultado de um treino ou de sexo, e assoprar para senti-la se arrepiar contra si.

Sentia seus lábios secos, mas sequer ousou umedecê-los com a língua quando se aproximou o suficiente para enfiar as pontas gêmeas do enfeite no cabelo, tomando cuidado para não arranhá-la, e vê-las saindo do outro lado do coque apenas um centímetro. Afastou-se e voltou à posição anterior. Hinata levou a mão ao enfeite e tocou-o por um momento antes de se virar novamente para o futuro marido, o pequeno sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

Talvez não devesse estar sorrindo, talvez devesse tentar esconder melhor o que realmente sentia com tudo aquilo, mas já estava escondendo tantas verdades de tantas pessoas que não queria ocultar sua felicidade genuína também de Sasuke, mesmo que conseguisse revelar-lhe apenas vislumbres discretos.

\- Os _kanzashi_ mostram para todos que vocês irão se casar, mas mesmo assim ainda precisam assinar isto aqui. – Hanabi colocou um fim no momento que Sasuke e Hinata compartilhavam.

Hinata pegou a caixa e o lenço, colocando-os de lado antes dela e Sasuke se aproximarem do centro da mesa e a sala ser preenchida com o som da tinta sendo raspada contra a pedra molhada do receptáculo. Ainda conseguiram ouvir o sussurro nada discreto de Naruto para Koh perguntando o que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

Eles estavam sozinhos, se aproveitando do único momento de leniência das cerimônias tradicionais de noivado em que era permitido aos noivos um passeio para se familiarizarem, já que nessas cerimônias, quando se tratavam de casamentos arranjados, eram uma das únicas oportunidades dos prometidos se conhecerem.

Os dois saíram da mansão principal e se embrenharam pelos caminhos arborizados nos fundos do Clã Hyuuga. Hinata parecia tranquila caminhando sob as tochas, em casa, mas Sasuke se sentia inquieto, perpetuamente observado, como se até os pássaros noturnos e os mosquitos que ameaçaram picá-los na noite quente tivessem olhos com Byakugan.

Hinata virou a esquerda no caminho, cada vez mais para dentro do bosque, Sasuke a seguindo sem nenhuma palavra enquanto o som de água corrente se tornava mais forte. Havia uma pequena queda d'água saindo da montanha se espalhando por um lado pedregoso, mas de bordas bem cuidadas com arbustos verdejantes, alguns floridos e aromáticos, e um caminho de pedras que cruzava o lago e passava por sob os longos braços de um salgueiro chorão. Com o frescor do local, havia ainda uma cerejeira do outro lado do caminho com um banco de pedra entre as raízes e algumas poucas flores que estavam resistindo à mudança da estação. O lugar parecia ter recebido atenção especial em comparação com o restante do bosque.

\- Era o lugar favorito da minha mãe. – A voz de Hinata estava mais baixa que o normal, talvez por ter ficado tanto tempo sem usá-la enquanto caminhavam, talvez pelas memórias que fluíam com a água da cascata. – Otou-sama tem cuidado dele depois que fui embora.

Hinata pisou sobre a primeira pedra do caminho do lago, segurava o quimono para que não molhasse a barra nem tropeçasse. Sasuke esperou que ela estivesse já na terceira pedra para segui-la e quase caiu imediatamente para dentro da água. Soltou um grunhido nada elegante enquanto forçava chakra para a base de seus pés, rápido o suficiente para não cair no lago. Tentou fazer sentido da situação enquanto se equilibrava – as pedras estavam presas por correntes que evitavam que desfizessem o caminho, mas não estavam totalmente fixas.

Ela o tentara enganar de propósito.

\- Hinata... – A palavra saiu lenta e entredentes enquanto Sasuke se recompunha, levantando o único olho ameaçadoramente para sua noiva.

A morena ria tentando correr sem soltar o aperto que tinha no tecido do quimono e desaparecia sob os longos ramos do salgueiro curvado sobre a água.

Sasuke foi atrás dela, a sobrancelha visível franzida, uma ruguinha de diversão no canto de sua boca. Alcançou Hinata quando já estava quase na margem oposta, pegando-a pela cintura com um só braço antes que ela conseguisse pisar em terra firme. Ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa, rindo mais quando Sasuke rodou sobre o próprio eixo para coloca-la na pedra imediatamente atrás dele e impedir que ela fugisse para a terra firme.

Antes que pudesse se afastar ou brigar com ela, a sério ou apenas para manterem a brincadeira, Sasuke se aproximou o suficiente para a ponta de seu nariz encostar na curva atrás da orelha de Hinata.

\- Quero te beijar.

Hinata soltou o quimono dourado que caiu com um farfalhar ao seu redor e para dentro da água quando seus dedos perderam toda a força com o tom sôfrego com que ele sussurrou-lhe aquelas palavras.

\- Você é injusto, Sasuke. – Ela apertou o braço que circundava sua cintura com ambas as mãos. O rapaz se manteve onde estava, seus lábios tão perto e tão longe da curva do pescoço.

\- Hn?

\- Eu passei toda a cerimônia pensando como eu sou egoísta. – Hinata queria se virar, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria revelar aquele seu lado horrível se olhasse para ele. – Pensando que mesmo que você não me amasse, ainda haveria esse contrato que o prende a mim.

Hinata largou o braço dele para que Sasuke pudesse se afastar, se quisesse, de seus sentimentos maculados por aquele pensamento hediondo.

Sasuke riu. Não uma de suas risadas soltando o ar pelo nariz, divertido, ou uma risada debochada. Uma risada de verdade, baixa, rápida, mas real, que Hinata ouvira poucas vezes antes e por isso era tão maravilhosa quando a sentia naquele momento contra sua pele enregelada pelo medo da rejeição pelo que ousara revelar.

Quando parou de rir, os dedos de Sasuke engancharam o lado esquerdo de seu _obi_ e a puxaram, obrigando-a a se virar completamente para ele. O riso sumira dos lábios e dos olhos do Uchiha, restando apenas a expressão do mesmo sentimento egoísta que a _kunoichi_ viera remoendo, mas no rosto dele não se percebia a mesma culpa com a qual a Hyuuga perecia estar recoberta.

\- Tarde demais. – A mão dele largou seu _obi_ e subiu para o rosto. – Com contrato ou sem contrato, você é minha, Hinata.

Sasuke queria tanto beijá-la que teve que fazer um esforço consciente para controlar seu corpo e evitar se aproximar mais. Eles pareciam estar sozinhos, mas quem poderia realmente garantir aquilo em um clã de olhos que tudo veem?

\- Então seja egoísta o quanto quiser.

Passando a mão em volta da cintura dela mais uma vez antes que a Hyuuga conseguisse se recuperar e protestar, Sasuke a rodou de novo e deu alguns passos em direção a margem do lago para coloca-la em terra.

Antes que pudesse sair do lago ele mesmo, a moça segurou-o onde estava colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros e se inclinando para colocar os lábios carmins em sua bochecha leve e rápido como uma borboleta, sem marcas de batom.

\- Não vá se arrepender.

Deviam ter se ausentado por pouco mais de uma hora, mas podiam ver a figura iluminada de Koh no pórtico da mansão quando fizeram a curva que os levaria de volta pelo caminho pavimentado até a entrada depois de saírem do outro lado do bosque.

O quimono dourado de Hinata, todo bordado com fio de ouro e pintado com temas luminosos, nas cores e símbolos dos Hyuuga, e molhado do lago, se arrastava ainda mais pesado atrás dela, juntando lama, galhos e folhas pela bainha. Natsu certamente lhe daria um sermão assim que entrasse em casa e visse as condições da peça. Isso fez Hinata se lembrar que depois de tudo aquilo, não voltaria para seu apartamento até o dia seguinte.

E Sasuke tivera a audácia de arrumar o cabelo para a cerimônia.

\- Seu cabelo fica horrível desse jeito. – Ela sussurrou antes de se aproximarem demais de Koh que batia o pé no chão e tinha uma expressão nada amigável.

\- Mentirosa.

* * *

Sasuke suava tanto vestindo shorts e camiseta quanto vestindo o _hakama_ na noite anterior. A variável da vez era se se sentiria mais desconfortável e irritado naquela reunião com os outros ninjas do seu estendido grupo de "amigos" do que na cerimônia com os Hyuuga. A cerimônia, pelo menos, já tinha passado.

E Hinata não tinha voltado para casa naquele dia, o que não fazia muito para melhorar seu humor.

\- Teme! – Naruto gritou direto na orelha do moreno enquanto enganchava um braço em volta de seu pescoço e quase levava os dois ao chão no meio da rua movimentada. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar.

\- Você fala muito alto, dobe.

Naruto não respondeu, limitando-se a sorrir enquanto caía em compasso com o Uchiha a caminho do restaurante. Fora uma recomendação de Chouji, então certamente seria um lugar bom.

O loiro parecia contente. Sasuke suspeitava que o bom humor era uma mistura de encontrar os amigos, boa comida e por essa ser a sua segunda noite de folga seguida desde que voltara para a vila de sua última missão. Em tempos de paz, não era raro _shinobi_ como eles trabalharem apenas o montante normal dos outros ninjas.

Na noite passada, quando ele e Hinata voltaram do passeio, Naruto lhe lançou um olhar longo, muito mais reflexivo do que o normal, mas não fizera quaisquer comentários quando saíram do Clã Hyuuga e parecia que não iria fazer quaisquer comentários naquele momento também, mesmo com o ar carregado, elétrico, entre os dois. Sasuke estava medianamente curioso em saber o que o melhor amigo estava pensando.

Eles chegaram ao restaurante e o atendente na porta não precisou sequer perguntar o nome deles, dirigindo-se a Naruto como Uzumaki-san e guiando-os para o fundo do local, para uma escada estreita de madeira e para um segundo andar a céu aberto com uma única mesa longa. Em uma das pontas da mesa havia uma chapa grande e Chouji estava sentado em frente a ela, pedaços de carne, batatas e cogumelos já assando. Havia plantas em vasos nos cantos do terraço e uma linha de lanternas vermelhas de papel permeadas de luzinhas de neon compunham a luz ambiente. Além do Akimichi, os outros membros do seu antigo Time 10 também estavam lá, Shikamaru e Ino acompanhados dos respectivos cônjuges.

\- Shikamaru, libera lugar ao lado da chapa! – Naruto exclamou quando terminou de cumprimentar a todos com gestos e sorrisos.

\- Yo, Naruto, chegou bem na hora! – Chouji usou os hashi para colocar ainda mais carne na chapa.

O ninja preguiçoso sequer levantou o queixo de sobre a mão apoiada na mesa quando o loiro o acotovelou para entrar ao seu lado na parte da mesa que os deixava de costas para a sacada e de frente para a escada de onde tinham vindo. Temari estava sentada ao lado de Ino do lado da mesa que dava as costas para a escada, o que deixava o lugar ao lado de Shikamaru vago. Naruto pegou aquele e Sasuke discretamente o acompanhou para sentar do outro lado do loiro onde ainda estava vago.

Aquela talvez não tivesse sido a melhor escolha, porque deixou Sasuke em frente às duas mulheres loiras mais problemáticas de Konoha – agora que Tsunade já não morava mais lá. Ino e Temari sorriram para ele, uma simpática, a outra perscrutadora, Sasuke não sabia dizer qual era qual, mas ambas tinham um brilho malicioso e diabólico nos olhos.

O Uchiha achou que seria mais prudente ignorá-las.

Achou errado.

\- Oi, Uchiha. – Temari chamou a atenção do rapaz que tentava olhar para todos os cantos do ambiente, menos para elas. – O que aconteceu com mandar convites de casamento? Tivemos que descobrir que você ia se casar através da rede de fofocas da vila.

Sasuke levantou o único olho visível para ela.

\- Uh, é assim que você chama o Shikamaru agora?

Ino e Naruto começaram a gargalhar tão alto com a resposta inesperada de Sasuke que impediram a outra loira de dizer qualquer outra coisa enquanto a cor subia-lhe às bochechas. Até Shikamaru sorriu, mas tratou de escondê-lo rapidamente com a mão que ainda usava para apoiar o queixo na mesa.

\- Não há convites. – O moreno completou. – Precisamos assinar o contrato no dia do Solstício de Verão. Se vocês quiserem estar lá, eu não me importo.

\- E Hinata? – Temari se recompôs, séria, quase venenosa. – Já começou a se perguntar com o que _ela_ se importa?

Se o olhar anterior do último Uchiha era sério, agora ele se tornara definitivamente assassino, mas a ex- _kunoichi_ da Areia sustentou o olhar dele com intento.

Eles não sabiam de nada, Sasuke teve que lembrar a si mesmo. Não adiantava se irritar pelos julgamentos que eles faziam na ignorância do seu real relacionamento com Hinata. Eles ainda achavam que ele não era bom o suficiente para ela, que ele não iria fazê-la feliz, que aquilo era errado.

\- Sasuke-kun~ - Ino cantarolou colocando os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa para apoiar o queixo delicadamente sobre as costas das mãos, espalhafatosa e desinteressada o suficiente para quebrar a tensão que se instalara na mesa, mesmo com o maravilhoso cheiro de carne assada assolando-os. – Se vocês forem querer flores para a cerimônia, comprem com a gente, tá? E não demorem muito para fazer o pedido, não é como se pudéssemos fazer flores desabrocharem da noite para o dia!

Antes que pudesse responder que aquilo era mais uma coisa com a qual absolutamente não se importava, que tudo o que ele queria era se casar com Hinata para poder estar com ela e só com ela sempre que quisesse e que ela quisesse estar com ele também, a figura muito animada e muito verde de Rock Lee apareceu na escada, seguido de Tenten se abanando com um leque de papel olhando para o companheiro de time ainda sem acreditar como ele podia ter tanta energia e se mover daquele jeito no calor da noite.

Enquanto Chouji e Naruto gritavam de volta para o mestre de _taijutsu_ , Tenten se esgueirou pelo outro lado e foi se sentar ao lado de Sasuke esperando que a natureza fria do Uchiha cuidasse de abrandar a temperatura. Fez um movimento de cabeça para cumprimenta-lo e foi retribuída do mesmo modo. Desde que abrira sua loja de armas o rapaz se tornara um cliente regular. Ele dissera que ela tinha as armas mais decentes de Konoha e Tenten tomou aquilo como o maior elogio. Os dois mantinham um relacionamento cordialmente neutro desde então, de modo que Sasuke relaxou brevemente ao ter a mestra de armas ali ao invés de seu companheiro deveras mais extrovertido.

As conversas caíram no campo do rotineiro depois que Lee sentou-se do outro lado de Tenten e a moça fez sinal para que o atendente se aproximasse. Sem nem olhar o cardápio, a morena pediu canecos de cerveja para todos, algumas garrafas de saquê, petiscos que não podiam fazer na chapa, ainda mais carnes e chá para Lee, é claro.

A primeira rodada de cerveja chegou e estava sendo distribuída quando todo o antigo Time 8 surgiu. Shino apareceu primeiro, sem casaco, mas com um colete que lhe cobria a boca tanto quanto. Kiba veio depois, sorrindo para a pessoa atrás dele, parecendo não ter mais nem um grama de peso em sua consciência pelas coisas que dissera a Hinata, enquanto a mesma o seguia, sorrindo de volta.

Kiba fora até o Clã Hyuuga naquele início de noite, pouco antes do horário marcado do encontro na churrascaria. Hinata o recebeu e serviu o chá, mas não tinha sorrisos ou palavras gentis para o companheiro de time. Mesmo se tivesse, Kiba os teria recusado, porque sabia que não os merecia. Antes que o chá fervesse, o Inuzuka tinha a testa prensada contra o chão e estava implorando o perdão da morena.

Ele dissera que estava errado, que deixara que as emoções mais feias saíssem por sua boca quando pensou que perderia a amizade dela, que a perderia, para alguém não merecedor, para alguém que não a conhecia e que não a amaria como... Ele não citou nomes e desconversou como se não tivesse tido a intenção de deixar aquela parte escapar. Inuzuka Kiba, um de seus amigos mais antigos, um de seus amigos mais queridos, chorou de remorso enquanto lhe pedia perdão.

E Hinata o perdoou, simples assim. Ela tomou as mãos do rapaz entre as suas e lhe sorriu também com lágrimas correndo-lhe pela face, porque fora difícil ouvir as coisas que Kiba lhe dissera, fora difícil senti-las, mas tinha certeza que seria pior um futuro em que não pudesse contar com a amizade dele.

Os olhos perolados levemente inchados que Hinata tentara esconder com a maquiagem foram a primeira coisa que notou nela, além do sorriso que lançava para o Inuzuka, o que queria dizer que não deviam ter sido mais lágrimas de mágoa.

A segunda coisa foi o cabelo que ela juntara todo em desalinho e prendera com o _kanzashi_ de prata de seu noivado. O brilho da prata polida combinara perfeitamente com o vestido cinzento de verão que Sasuke não se lembrava de jamais tê-la visto usando, embora soubesse que ela tinha alguns vários vestidos estocados no armário que dividiam. Esse tinha alças, uma fileira de botões na frente e bolsos. Ah.

\- Hinata-chan! – Ino gritou com um sorriso que não condizia com seus gestos de tentar tirar Temari do lugar em que estava para acomodar Hinata entre elas. – Venha se sentar aqui!

E essa foi a deixa para que todas as pessoas começassem a falar – ou gritar, no caso dos extrovertidos do grupo – de uma vez, uns por cima dos outros, com o pobre garçom ainda tentando entregar as bebidas.

\- Yo, seu cachorro, por que demoraram tanto?

\- Vocês perderam a primeira rodada de carne assada.

\- Eh~, como assim? Não demoramos tanto para vocês já terem comido tudo isso!

\- Quem ainda não pegou cerveja?

\- Aqui, passe o prato de cogumelos até chegar ao Shino.

\- Reservei o campo de treinamento pelos próximos dias.

\- Chouji, tire a parte da gordura da carne pra mim!

\- Argh, aqui é muito longe da chapa!

\- Quem mandou chegar atrasado, idiota?

\- É raro estarmos todos na vila juntos.

\- Temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda queima o fogo da juventude!

\- Rodada de _shots_ de saquê, quem vamos?

\- Já pediram frango frito?

\- Polvo com wasabi.

\- Aqui, gengibre.

\- Lee, senta que eu pego pra você!

\- Aquela missão, não gosto nem de lembrar...

\- Tira esse pimentão de perto de mim!

\- Barulhentos.

\- Temos uma viagem para Suna daqui uns meses.

\- Mais carne, por favor!

Quando Temari finalmente pulou de lugar mais para a direita e Kiba e Shino ocuparam os últimos lugares, Shino ao lado da Nara e Kiba na ponta da mesa oposta a Chouji, os olhos de Hinata finalmente conseguiram chegar até Sasuke.

Discretamente ela colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do vestido que usava e balançou o corpo apenas o suficiente para que ele, que a observava, notasse o movimento, como se dissesse: "veja, Sasuke, meu vestido tem _bolsos_!". Bolsos em vestidos faziam Hinata extremamente feliz e o Uchiha escondeu seu sorriso com um gole do grande caneco de cerveja.

\- Uchiha, passa o molho de pimenta. – Tenten cutucou Sasuke fazendo-o desviar a atenção de sua noiva enquanto ela se sentava bem na sua frente, entre Temari e Ino, para ser acometida por conversas e oferendas de todos os tipos de bebidas e comidas presentes na mesa.

A Hyuuga puxou um caneco de cerveja para perto de si sob uma expressão surpresa da loira a sua direita e uma expressão extasiada da loira a sua esquerda.

\- Hinata-chan~ Aqui~ Saquê! Beba saquê!

\- S-só a cerveja está bom, Ino-chan.

A _kunoichi_ de olhos perolados conseguiu resistir as investidas de Ino para que tomasse saquê com ela por todo o tempo em que os pedidos iam chegando na mesa, então a Yamanaka fez o favor de tomar os _shots_ por ela até que Sai começou a afastar discretamente as garrafas de saquê do alcance da esposa com aquele sorriso dissimulado.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam ainda mais brilhantes devido a leve embriaguez que se assentava, aquele estado que fazia com que as coisas parecessem ter bordas esfumadas; Sasuke considerava que era melhor em lidar com bebida do que ela, ao menos quando bebiam sozinhos, mas já tinha bebido mais doses e a vermelhidão começara a se fazer presente nas maçãs do rosto do rapaz.

Nenhuma outra pessoa da mesa comentou o estado inebriado dos dois, porém, porque estavam tão altos quanto eles e entretidos em suas próprias narrativas.

Uma porção generosa de _karaage_ foi colocada entre Hinata e Sasuke, sentados um de frente para o outro sem trocarem uma única palavra até então, mas um olhar para aquele imenso prato de frango frito e depois de um para o outro foi o bastante.

Fora em uma das primeiras vezes que se encontraram pela vila, sem querer, mas de propósito, e decidiram por entrar num bar-restaurante desconhecido, cujo cardápio simples servia apenas bebidas variadas, _karaage_ , polvo com wasabi, tofu, _edamame_ e _gomae_ , as comidinhas de bar mais comuns. Eles pediram tudo regado a cerveja e, Sasuke tinha que admitir, fora o melhor momento que tiveram fora de casa. Os dois enfiados no canto de um restaurante meia-boca bebendo, os dedos e os lábios sujos de gordura, o vento de outono fragrante lá fora, ninguém para interrompê-los lá dentro.

Naquela noite, Hinata pegou o copo de cerveja e sinalizou para Sasuke, no gesto universal de "vamos fazer um brinde!", mas o rapaz já tinha um pedaço de frango a meio caminho da boca e apenas uma mão. Antes que ele fizesse a vontade dela e colocasse o frango de volta para trocar pelo copo, Hinata pegou um pedaço de frango ela mesma, tocou o dele por um momento e riu enquanto brindava seu _karaage_ com um sorridente "saúde".

Foi o próprio Uchiha que nunca mais deixou que comessem frango frito sem antes brindar com ele. Foi Sasuke que, enquanto todos os seus amigos comiam, bebiam, riam, conversavam, gritavam, brigavam, se divertiam, pegou o pedaço de frango e o estendeu silenciosamente para Hinata, aguardando.

A moça depositou na mesa a cerveja que segurava com as duas mãos, porque o caneco era enorme e pesado demais para segurar apenas pela alça, e pescou um dos maiores pedaços de _karaage_ da porção.

Dessa vez, como em muitas outras, eles disseram em uníssono ao brindarem com os pedaços de frango:

\- Saúde.

A moça desviou os olhos dele para morder o frango e beber um gole de cerveja em seguida, mas o olho negro de Sasuke se demorou observando-a. O corte do vestido deixava o colo e ombros da Hyuuga a mostra. Havia alguns fios se desprendendo do penteado improvisado e a luz das lanternas vermelhas fazia a pele dela parecer mais morena do que realmente era. A vermelhidão da bebida se instalara nas maçãs do rosto até as orelhas. Não havia marcas na pele de Hinata, o que incomodou o Uchiha deveras, porque queria dizer que todas as que deixara nela da última vez já haviam sumido.

Ah~ Lá estava a vontade de beijá-la de novo. De tirá-la dali e voltarem para o apartamento que dividiam, para o quarto e para a cama que dividiam. Mas podia ser na cozinha ou na sala também, podia ser no parque que tinha entre aquele restaurante e sua casa, podia ser no beco ao lado. Inferno, só a queria perto, do seu lado, as pernas dela casualmente encostadas nele e o antebraço do Uchiha sobre as pernas dela, queria alcançar por cima da mesa as mãos que seguravam o caneco para puxá-la para si e ter o prazer de ver o longo cabelo negro ser acometido pela gravidade, caindo sobre aqueles ombros imaculados, quando puxasse o enfeite que o segurava.

Discretamente Sasuke largou seu caneco de cerveja e alcançou um copo de água.

\- Vamos jogar Primeiros! – Ino gritou quase caindo sobre a mesa em sua animação, tentando chamar a atenção de todos para a brincadeira.

Tenten se animou e virou o que restava de cerveja em seu caneco goela abaixo, Temari chamou Ino de infantil e o fato de Hinata nem ter parecido ouvir a loira ao seu lado atestava para o seu grau de embriaguez, pois continuou comendo o seu frango pacificamente.

Nenhum dos rapazes parecia saber do que ela estava falando e as caras confusas incitaram Ino a continuar.

\- Primeiro amor, Primeiro beijo, Primeira vez! – Ela complementou. – O jogo é dizer quem foi seu primeiro amor, o primeiro beijo e a primeira vez~ - Ela cantarolou, rindo como uma estudante da academia, como se eles não estivessem todos já nos seus vinte e poucos anos, como se ela mesma já não fosse uma mulher casada.

\- Problemático.

\- Tudo é sempre problemático pra você, cale a boca! – Ino jogou um palito de dente em Shikamaru, mas depois de tanta bebida o palito fez uma curva desanimada e caiu na chapa onde Chouji ainda grelhava coisas e bebericava sua cerveja, alheio e contente. – Vamos lá, somos todos adultos!

\- Então porque temos que jogar esse jogo para crianças?

\- Argh, não é a toa que você é a esposa do chato do Shikamaru, Temari!

\- Vamos jogar.

A voz de Hinata não se sobressaiu a primeira vez porque Ino e Temari estavam se bicando de ambos ao lados da morena, mas Naruto, Sasuke e Tenten do outro lado da mesa todos olharam para a Hyuuga. Hinata ainda não parara de devorar o _karaage_ e tomar sua cerveja, o rosto cada vez mais vermelho, os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes e enevoados.

Como Ino pareceu não ouvi-la, Hinata tocou-lhe o antebraço e encarou os olhos azuis, tentando seu máximo parecer séria e menos bêbada, mas falhando.

\- Ino-chan, vamos jogar.

\- Yay, Hinata! – Ino a abraçou, quase caindo com a Hyuuga sobre a mesa, conseguindo se equilibrar no último segundo. – Eu começo, depois escolho o próximo! – Ino se ajeitou na cadeira e foi apontando as pessoas enquanto falava. – Meu primeiro amor foi... Sasuke-kun!

\- Todo mundo já sabia disso! – Kiba gritou do outro da mesa e todos, menos Shikamaru e Sasuke, riram da expressão nem um pouco envergonhada da Yamanaka.

\- Meu primeiro beijo foi... Chouji!

\- Oh, esse é surpreendente. – Sai comentou.

\- Do que está falando? Eu te contei sobre isso!

\- Eu sei, não deixa de ser surpreendente para quem não sabia. – O restante da mesa precisou concordar com o ninja artista.

\- Eee~ Minha primeira vez foi... Sai!

\- Esse já era esperado, né? – Tenten desviou do outro palito de dente arremessado por Ino.

\- Então vamos tentar alguém mais interessante! – Ino encarou cada um dos rostos na mesa por um momento, menos Hinata, que continuava entretida com o frango e a cerveja. – Naruto, sua vez.

\- Eh? Eu não quero.

\- Hinata-chan disse para jogarmos, então vai, sua vez!

Sasuke virou-se para o melhor amigo e notou que Naruto tinha um copo de água gelada na mão e um pedaço de polvo a meio caminho da boca. Ele tinha bebido apenas um caneco de cerveja no começo da noite e estava bem mais sóbrio que o Uchiha naquele momento. O Uzumaki gostava daqueles jogos de bar, ele era sempre um dos primeiros a sugerir alguma coisa. Negar participação significava que havia algum assunto relacionado à brincadeira que Naruto queria esconder.

Suspirando, ele abriu a boca para começar, mas Ino emendou:

\- Vamos todos saber se você mentir.

Naruto fechou a boca com um estalo, seus olhos azuis pareciam querer que Ino e o sorriso zombeteiro dela explodissem. Engolindo visivelmente e tentando parecer descontraído, soltou de uma vez:

\- Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

A mesa ficou em silêncio exceto pelo barulho da chapa.

O olho ônix fixou-se na pessoa mais importante para ele na mesa, diretamente a sua frente, e a viu colocar de volta o pedaço de frango que segurava, o caneco de cerveja largado sobre a mesa, os olhos baixos.

\- Seu primeiro beijo foi com Sasuke?

\- Ah, é mesmo, você e Sai não frequentaram a academia com a gente. – Kiba também notara o desconforto de Hinata pela rigidez que a postura dela tomara. Ele prosseguiu em contar a história de como Sasuke e Naruto tinham se beijado por acidente, desviando as atenções.

Olhos perolados e azuis estavam pregados em algum ponto da mesa ou talvez em algum ponto de um passado compartilhado, mas vivido distintamente.

\- Ai, ai, eu me lembro de ter ficado completamente devastada por Naruto ter roubado os lábios de Sasuke-kun. – Ino suspirou por um momento. – Naruto, sua vez de escolher alguém.

\- Hinata-chan. – O ninja surpreendente número um surpreendeu a todos novamente chamando o nome da Hyuuga sem hesitar.

\- Ah, b-bem... – Ela titubeou para começar, mas levantou a cabeça e tinha um sorriso no rosto, Sasuke não conseguiu distinguir se falso ou genuíno, quando ela mirou Naruto para dizer, sinceramente: - Naruto-kun foi meu primeiro amor e meu primeiro beijo.

Naruto sorriu de volta, grande e luminoso, reconfortado pela morena não parecer magoada com ele.

\- Primeira vez... – Ela continuou e Kiba engasgou com pedaço de carne que mastigava. – Seria... Sasuke-kun.

O silêncio reinou na mesa mais uma vez, agora até a chapa tinha parado de fazer barulho – Chouji desligara tudo porque logo o restaurante estaria fechando e eles teriam que ir embora.

Uchiha Sasuke também foi pego de surpresa.

\- Haha, porque vocês vão se casar, né? – Tenten foi a primeira a tentar fazer sentido do que ouvira e seu raciocínio pareceu tranquilizar toda a mesa, que soltou a respiração coletivamente para rir de como Hinata tinha dito aquilo tão naturalmente, sendo que sequer acontecera ainda.

Nara Shikamaru afastara-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder acender um cigarro sem todos reclamarem que a fumaça estava chegando até eles. Observou o grupo de amigos que agora discutia sobre se voltariam para casa ou se deviam encontrar outro bar, porque o atendente viera anunciar que eles encerraram os pedidos e fechariam em quinze minutos. O reflexo das lanternas no _kanzashi_ de Hinata chamou sua atenção. Apertando os olhos, Shikamaru pode distinguir o padrão de passarinhos sobre as ondas. Chidori. Uchiha Sasuke conseguia ser bastante ousado em suas demonstrações públicas de afeto quando queria.

Satisfeito que eles encerraram a brincadeira antes que tivesse que revelar que todas as suas primeiras vezes foram com Temari, Shikamaru apagou o cigarro e circulou a mesa para ajudar sua problemática a se levantar. Chouji conseguiria chegar em casa são e salvo, mesmo com todas as cervejas que entornara. Sai tinha o rosto intensamente vermelho, Shikamaru suspeitava que apenas por contrastar com a palidez absoluta do ninja, e estava suficientemente firme para carregar Ino. Kiba e Tenten estava escorando-se um no outro prontos para partirem dali para o próximo local onde pudessem encontrar bebidas. Shino foi categórico em dizer que estava indo para casa enquanto dividiam a conta, então Lee se prontificou em ir com os dois bêbados que ainda estavam na fase animada. Hinata foi a última a se levantar quando começaram a descer e Naruto estava ao lado dela no segundo em que a morena pareceu titubear, ajudando-a a descer as escadas e guiando-a entre as mesas do térreo do restaurante, já todas vazias, com um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Sasuke os seguiu, a mão no bolso e rosto tão impassível quanto um bloco de granito.

As despedidas em frente ao restaurante foram rápidas, cada grupo seguindo para seus respectivos destinos. Os únicos que se demoraram foram Sasuke e Naruto, que ainda tinha uma braço ao redor da Hyuuga e parecia determinado a mantê-lo lá. Seria aquilo familiar para o Uzumaki? E para Hinata? Sasuke não tinha um braço esquerdo para oferecer.

O instinto do Uchiha era reagir. Precisava ter certeza de que Hinata queria aquele braço ao redor de si, a presença, o toque de Naruto.

\- Ne, teme, eu vou levar Hinata p-

\- O-obrigada pela ajuda, Naruto-kun. – Hinata interrompeu o loiro, afastando-se dele. Os olhos perolados ainda encontraram os cerúleos para que não restassem dúvidas de que estava certa de sua decisão. – Eu vou para casa com Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke mordeu o interior da bochecha para evitar sorrir, reconfortado, aliviado, bobo. Passara anos e anos com fãs e mais fãs em Konoha – de todos os gêneros, diferentes idades que chegavam à impropriedade, que persistiram até quando fora considerado um criminoso, que persistiam até enquanto os rumores de seu casamento arranjado com a ex-herdeira dos Hyuuga se espalhavam e se provavam fato –, que de forma alguma representavam o mesmo tipo de sentimento que ele e Hinata compartilhavam, porque sentia-se curiosamente gelatinoso por dentro quando a pessoa que amava dizia querer estar com ele.

Naruto recuou sem protestos. Antes que as costas do loiro se afastassem e sua silhueta sumissem entre as pessoas que saiam dos outros bares e restaurantes da rua, Sasuke se perguntou como um sorriso solar conseguia transmitir tristeza.

Hinata também percebeu o sentimento por trás do sorriso do Uzumaki, porque seus dedos encontraram a barra da camiseta de Sasuke e puxaram para chamar a atenção do moreno, mas os olhos perolados se mantiveram baixos. Ela não queria que sua felicidade acontecesse às custas da felicidade de outrem.

Sem palavras, Sasuke virou-se, tomou a mão de Hinata na sua e iniciou a volta para casa.

O apartamento ficava do outro lado do centro, em uma área residencial nova e em sua maioria ainda bastante desocupada. Estava quente na noite de quase verão, abafado, e Hinata e Sasuke suavam nos pontos em que se tocavam. O mercadinho a alguns quarteirões de casa ainda estava aberto e Sasuke entrou para comprar água, vitamina C e sorvete enquanto Hinata esperava do lado de fora, a cabeça entre as pernas. Tinha bebido bastante, mas a caminhada e o ar noturno ajudavam em remediar a embriaguez.

Quando seguiram de novo para casa, ainda andando a outra mão de Hinata pousou sobre o antebraço de Sasuke e a testa dela se encostou no ombro vestido. O moreno parou imediatamente.

\- Você está bem, Hinata?

\- ...cheiro. – Ela murmurou.

\- O quê? Vai passar mal?

\- Seu cheiro. – Outro murmúrio, mas esse chegou claramente aos ouvidos do Uchiha. – Passei a noite toda querendo estar ao seu lado para sentir seu cheiro.

A sacola de compras caiu no chão, o pote de vitaminas saiu rolando até bater em um muro qualquer, porque Sasuke precisava daquele braço para trazer Hinata para perto, mais perto, nunca era perto o suficiente, e cobrir-lhe a boca com a sua. Beijou-a sentindo os pequenos gemidos percorrerem o seu corpo, sentindo a temperatura aumentar, separando-se apenas porque tinha um outro objetivo em mente.

As mãos de Hinata foram juntas para suas costas enquanto a boca do moreno descia com pequenos beijos pelo rosto dela, passando pela curva do maxilar, pelo tendão destacado no pescoço, afastou a alça do vestido, viajou pela clavícula até encontrar um ponto para lamber e mordiscar e sugar até os gemidos e o aperto em suas costas se intensificarem.

\- Sasuke... – Ela conseguiu articular quando ele terminou de marca-la. – Não faça isso aqui, alguém poderia ver.

\- Hn. – Ele concordou, satisfeito. Desvencilharam-se o suficiente para Sasuke recolher a sacola e as coisas que caíram dela. – Vamos continuar em casa.

Com uma aceno, Hinata concordou e o seguiu.


	4. Primeiro Amor em Hanakotoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tem conteúdo +18. [Aviso dado, minha parte eu fiz, prossiga com cautela!]
> 
> Boa parte desse capítulo foi escrita com a música W.A.P. da Cardi B tocando sem parar.

_É vontade que fala, né?_

_É uma voz que não cala, é_

_Que me diz que eu só posso morrer por amor_

_Se for pra vivermos por nós dois_

Olhos heterocromáticos e olhos perolados se encaravam.

Nenhum dos dois cederia.

Hinata era a princesa do Byakugan.

Sasuke era o último Uchiha.

Não estava em suas naturezas desistir do que quer que fosse.

Mesmo com o cabelo preso para longe da face, o verão de Konoha fazia com que grossas gotas de suor escorressem pelas têmporas do _shinobi_.

Hinata, sentada em _seiza_ e arrependida dessa decisão, de frente para ele no chão da sala, sentia o suor escorrendo das dobrinhas dos joelhos.

O _kombucha_ servido em copos altos e com gelo ficara intocado em cima da mesinha de centro, também suado, deixando marcas circulares nos descansos de copo.

A porta da sacada estava aberta, Sasuke colocara as roupas de cama para secar mais cedo naquela manhã, mas as folhas paradas das árvores denunciavam que não havia qualquer brisa soprando que pudesse entrar pelo apartamento e apaziguar o mormaço.

Não estava em suas naturezas desistir do que quer que fosse.

Hinata e Sasuke se encaravam, intensamente, incansavelmente, porque tinham chegado ao maior impasse de seu relacionamento: qual sabor de bolo escolher para o casamento.

Sasuke acordara mais tarde que o normal no dia seguinte ao encontro no bar e desde o momento em que abrira os olhos procurando por Hinata ao seu lado na cama, mas lembrando-se que ela tinha saído para um doloroso turno duplo no hospital e só voltaria para casa na noite seguinte, as palavras de Temari voltaram para o palco de sua memória com força o suficiente para deixarem-no estático na cama, os olhos no teto de gesso, remoendo, ruminando.

“E Hinata? Já começou a se perguntar com o que _ela_ se importa?”.

O Uchiha precisou se esforçar por alguns momentos para se lembrar com clareza de como era sua vida _antes_ que a opinião, gostos, manias e interesses de Hinata importassem tanto para ele.

Antes podia dar as costas para a Vila Oculta na Folha sem hesitar. Sabia que as pessoas e o próprio local estavam seguros com Naruto ali, que jamais deixaria que uma tragédia como o ataque de Pain acontecesse novamente, e tinha a certeza de que sempre estaria quando finalmente decidisse voltar, porque, a seu modo, também atuava com esse objetivo em mente em suas viagens.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem de uma moça sorridente, de cabelos escuros e um bigode de chantilly fruto do chocolate quente que pedira na cafeteria em que foram na noite anterior, cruzou sua mente.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem de uma _kunoichi_ suja e suada, com marcas roxas e vermelhas de socos e chutes permeando seu corpo, mas erguendo-se, reerguendo-se, todas as vezes em que encontrava o chão, os olhos vivos, os punhos fechados, os dentes cerrados, correndo para ataca-lo de novo e de novo e de novo, cruzou sua mente.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem embaçada de uma amiga a sua frente, as mãos brilhando com _chakra_ curativo encostando em suas têmporas, refrescante para sua mente enevoada pela dor de cabeça, pela dor nos olhos, o toque e a proximidade como um bálsamo tão intenso quanto o _chakra_ recarregando suas energias, cruzou sua mente.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem do perfil de sua companheira de missão, adormecida sobre seu ombro quando pararam para descansar voltando da única missão que fizeram juntos e de sua mão, maior, mas tão calejada quanto a dela, encontrando o caminho por sob o cobertor que dividiam para segurar aquela mão menor, hesitante, quase criminoso, prendendo a respiração, inseguro como um _genin_ , até senti-la entrelaçar seus dedos de volta e corar sozinho para a noite como um idiota, tentando puxar a gola alta de sua capa com a boca para cobrir mais seu rosto já que sua única mão estava ocupada, cruzou sua mente.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem de sua namorada sobre si, arfando, suada, os cabelos totalmente em desalinho de tantas mãos o percorrerem, as paredes da intimidade dela ainda pulsando ao redor de seu membro enquanto desciam do orgasmo, as pernas dela ainda tremendo de ambos os lados de seu quadril pela intensidade do mesmo, o rubor que escurecia as marcas que deixara no pescoço delgado, o olhar satisfeito, mas não saciado, quando os olhos perolados encontraram os dele de novo, cruzou sua mente.

Certo dia, ao dar as costas aos grandes portões, e apenas por um segundo, a imagem de Hinata, que caíra de cansaço sobre os documentos que estava investigando na mesa de centro da sala, acordando quando Sasuke colocou-lhe um cobertor sobre os ombros, esfregando os olhos enegrecidos por olheiras e tentando fazer sentido das palavras que ele dizia sobre comida pronta na geladeira porque ele tinha que ir, sim, no meio da noite, era urgente, e é melhor que você coma direito até eu voltar, você também, vá dormir na cama ou vai pegar um resfriado, eu te acompanho até a porta, não precisa, por favor, hn, agarrando o cobertor para que não caísse de sobre os ombros, já que estava frio o suficiente para nevar, esperando para que ele colocasse as sandálias no _genkan_ e se virar para dizer um último adeus, cruzou sua mente.

Sasuke segurou essa memória pelas beiradas, esticando-a. Acontecera cerca de seis meses atrás, no último inverno. Hinata estava trabalhando em um caso de desaparecimento de crianças em vilas de camponeses na fronteira sudoeste do País do Fogo havia semanas, cada vez mais engajada. Ela mal descansava, dava para ver pelos olhos fundos, pela perda de peso e pelas noites em que ia dormir sozinho e acordava do mesmo jeito. Quando levantou-se depois de vestir as sandálias ela ainda estava ali, a coberta sobre os ombros, os olhos quase fechando, provavelmente sem tomar banho há pelo menos dois dias, sorrindo ao desejar-lhe uma boa viagem e que tomasse cuidado – o cuidado possível de tomar naquele estilo de vida deles.

Sasuke hesitou dizer adeus de volta. Hesitou dizer mais uma vez para que ela comesse o que ele deixara preparado. Hesitou dizer para que o esperasse voltar. Hesitou dar-lhe as costas e girar a maçaneta, hesitou deixar que a porta se fechasse atrás de si sem saber se ela conseguiria chegar na cama ou se cairia no corredor. Hesitou por cada passo até a saída da vila e hesitou ainda ao cruzar os portões. Hesitou deixar que uma imagem cruzasse sua mente. Hesitou partir. E hesitou voltar.

Foi nessa viagem que caçou informações, consultando diversas fontes em várias cidades e vilas até encontrar o melhor artesão de _kanzashi_ do continente e solicitar-lhe uma encomenda.

Naquele ponto sabia qual era a cafeteria favorita dela em Konoha, Suna e na capital do País dos Rios entre os dois Estados, e não por causa da bebida em si, mas pelos rolinhos de canela; sabia que ela preferia primeiro tomar o desjejum e só depois escovar os dentes, enquanto ele sempre fizera o contrário, o que apenas resultava em ter que escovar de novo antes de sair; aprendera quais as melhores flores para prensar e quando elas desabrochavam, porque esses eram hobbies dela; Hinata gostava de abraçar antes de dormir, mas às vezes o chutava no meio da noite; e o seu melhor sorriso, aquele que o fizera e o fazia se apaixonar, era o que acompanhava a expressão que ela lhe mostrava quando se reencontravam, fosse depois de uma longa missão, fosse depois de só um dia de trabalho pela vila, fosse depois de passado algum tempo cada um em seu canto do apartamento consigo mesmos. Aquele sorriso, que aconchegava um sentimento tão banal quanto "estou feliz em te ver de novo" fazia com que Sasuke percebesse que queria estar em casa na presença dela.

Então se decidira. Não importava que Hinata soubesse que ele estaria presente se ela pedisse. Queria que ela soubesse que estaria presente no presente, sem que precisasse pedir, e para isso precisaria usar de suas palavras.

Ao final do turno duplo no hospital, a Hyuuga voltou apenas de corpo para a casa ao anoitecer do dia seguinte. Sasuke tinha aquecido a água do _ofuro_ preventivamente e ficou com ela no banheiro para evitar que dormisse e se afogasse. Muito cansada para comer, a _kunoichi_ bebeu uma das criações dos Akimichi que ajudava a repor água e sais minerais antes de se embrenhar na cama e capotar.

Hinata mal acordara no dia seguinte, dormindo por 14 horas. Aquela era sua rotina umas duas ou três vezes por mês e certamente não invejava Sakura que fazia aquela vida quase todos os dias. Saiu do quarto depois de ter jogado o vestido mais confortável que tinha por cima de si, prendendo os longos cabelos em um coque de qualquer jeito com seu _kanzashi_ de prata.

Sasuke não estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, como esperaria, mas na sala, dois copos de _kombucha_ gelado a sua frente, intocados. Havia um par de rolinhos de canela e melancia fatiada também, então a moça foi atraída para a sala pela promessa de café da manhã.

Ao sentar-se já pegando um dos rolinhos, Sasuke olhou para ela, sério. Mastigou o doce e mordeu-o de novo. O Uchiha continuava tão sério que Hinata largou seu rolinho, lambeu os dedos para limpá-los da calda o melhor que pode e sentou-se em _seiza_ , o quadril sobre as pernas dobradas, como teria feito em uma conversa com seu pai.

O _shinobi_ tinha as pernas cruzadas, joelhos para fora. Já não conseguia cruzar os braços por falta de um, mas certamente essa a imagem que passava.

\- Quais os planos para o casamento?

\- Uhn? O quê? - Ela ainda estava sonolenta ou aquilo era um sonho. Ou um _genjutsu_ , mais provavelmente.

Ela... Não estava esperando que Sasuke fosse querer saber detalhes do que estava planejando para a cerimônia, porque escolher arranjos e esquemas de cores não eram afazeres que combinava com ele, então ela tinha simplesmente ignorado que o noivo poderia ter suas próprias opiniões sobre o ritual de união ao qual seriam submetidos.

Era um tanto machista da parte dela? Sim.

Ela tinha absolutamente passado pano para essa atitude e estava disposta a cuidar de tudo sozinha? Sim.

Ela tinha perguntado a ele se queria ajudar com algo no casamento? Não.

Estava certo? Não

As coisas meio que estavam balanceadas quanto a proporção de erros e acertos de conduta até então.

Sasuke tentando remediá-las? _Isso_ era um pouco surpreendente, mas menos agora, depois de três anos, quanto fora no começo de seu relacionamento. A primeira vez que o namorado genuinamente lhe pedira desculpas, Hinata só fez chorar mais.

\- O dia da assinatura do contrato. – Ele esclareceu quando ela deu sinais de que não tinha entendido as intenções dele. – Ino perguntou se vamos querer flores, porque precisam ser encomendadas com antecedência.

\- Você quer flores, Sasuke?

\- Eu quero saber o que você quer.

Hinata parou para pensar sobre seus desejos.

Quando garotinha, especialmente durante a Academia, quando todas as meninas planejavam seus casamentos com o último Uchiha, Hinata olhava para o outro lado, para o perdedor, com pensamentos de admiração. Estava mais preocupada em saber o que o motivava tanto a continuar tentando do que em qual paleta de cores ficaria melhor para complementar aqueles belos olhos azuis nas fotos de casamento.

Devaneava, sim, mas não podia permitir que fosse preeminente. Naquele tempo, a ansiedade e a pressão exercidas sobre si e de dentro de si afogavam todas suas ilusões.

Os pensamentos de casamento voltaram quando começou a sair com ninja surpreendente número um, mas de novo eram pensamentos afogados por outros, maiores e mais fortes, de insegurança e conformismo. Como podia pensar em marcar uma data de união com Uzumaki Naruto se todas as vezes que olhava seu calendário tentava adivinhar a separação? Quando as nuvenzinhas do pensamento se atreviam a formar, a _kunoichi_ as espanava com a realidade para que fossem embora.

Com Sasuke... As coisas tinham sido diferentes desde sempre. Não ousara cogitar um relacionamento com o último Uchiha até depois de estar de fato em um relacionamento com o último Uchiha. Não pensara em cerimônia nenhuma, porque eles sempre foram diretos um com o outro; não precisava pensar em constituir uma casa, porque foram morar juntos sem maiores preocupações; não refletira em excesso sobre a divulgação, como papeis e convites, porque... Porque era excitante manter aquele segredo, porque temia que se as pessoas soubessem, o que eles tinham de especial acabaria, temia ter seus sentimentos pisoteados e escarnecidos pelo escrutínio debilitantemente assustador do mundo afora.

Agora ele queria saber, queria participar, e era direito deles terem voz no máximo que pudessem dentro de um contrato inquebrantável que lhes fora imposto, mesmo que no íntimo não fosse nada daquilo.

Hinata sorriu, a cor morna da felicidade subindo-lhe às faces. Ainda sentada em _seiza_ , esticou-se para pegar o bloco de notas que mantinha por perto. Com decisão, informou-o:

\- Quero decidir as coisas com você.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Flores. – Ela escreveu com uma bonita caneta roxa. – Serão difíceis de manter frescas com o calor, então melhor que não sejam muitas... – Pensou por alguns segundos, a caneta encostada no queixo. Desenhou um arco na base do bloco e pontilhou de flores rabiscadas, um desenho simples apenas para referência. – Eu gostaria de um arco de flores, onde possamos ficar para... – Agora a cor que lhe subia às faces era o rubor do compromisso. - ...assinar.

Sasuke aproximou-se dela para observar as anotações. Precisavam escolher as flores com cuidado, porque além do calor inclemente da estação, os Yamanaka eram mestres da linguagem secreta das flores. Mesmo que escolhessem aquelas que gostavam pela aparência, Ino certamente interpretaria suas decisões com outros olhos. Nada de mimosas ou margaridas, que significavam amor secreto, nem crisântemos brancos, significando verdade. Também não podiam escolher flores muito marcantes em sua aparência, como rosas e camélias vermelhas, significando paixão ardente.

\- Talvez uma flor principal, uma flor menor e algumas folhagens... – A moça murmurava, ainda pensando.

\- Lilases roxas... – Sasuke deixou escapar baixinho, perdido em pensamentos.

\- Uhn? O que disse, Sasuke?

A pergunta o trouxe de volta ao presente. Pego desprevenido por sua própria distração, o rapaz tentou desconversar e a Hyuuga, sem realmente ter ouvido o que ele dissera, deixou passar.

\- Ah, glicínias brancas! E ficam mais bonitas porque são penduradas.

As discussões continuaram. Hinata conseguiu comer seus dois rolinhos e Sasuke tomou todo o _kombucha_ já bastante aguado. Prepararam e comeram um almoço leve ainda conversando sobre os preparativos: quanto o Clã Hyuuga estava disposto a se intrometer – muito, provavelmente, se dependesse dos anciãos –, onde seria realizado – no antigo campo de treinamento entre o Clã Hyuuga e o Clã Uchiha, porque não era mais utilizado e suficientemente afastado –, recolheram e dobraram a roupa seca falando sobre a lista de convidados – apenas seus amigos próximos e familiares, a decisão foi unânime nesse ponto –, enquanto penduravam a nova leva de roupas limpas decidiram-se sobre a comida a ser servida no próprio local, sob algumas tendas com mesas e cadeiras, e voltaram a se sentar na sala quando finalmente chegaram ao último item da lista, a decisão sobre o bolo.

\- Chocolate.

\- Baunilha.

Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Hinata parou com a caneta a meio caminho do papel e olhou para Sasuke, indignada. Ele não parecia mais contente do que ela se sentia.

\- Sasuke, baunilha é muito simples!

\- Chocolate é muito doce.

\- As pessoas gostam mais de chocolate.

\- O casamento é nosso, quem tem que gostar somos nós.

\- Eu também gosto mais de chocolate.

\- Baunilha.

Os olhos perolados, sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, fixaram-se nos olhos negro e roxo, não menos determinados.

A Hyuuga adorava coisas açucaradas, o rapaz não podia com elas. Geralmente isso não era um problema: Hinata comia seus doces e Sasuke saboreava um tomate. Parecia que ali não conseguiriam resolver as coisas apenas evitando o gosto do outro.

Os olhares se mantiveram travados por longos minutos, impassíveis, imóveis. Quem se movesse primeiro estaria admitindo a derrota e, portanto, permitindo que o outro sabor de bolo ganhasse.

\- Sasuke-kun. – Hinata tentou, sem desviar os olhos. O uso do sufixo perturbou o Uchiha. – Se o bolo for de baunilha... – O _shinobi_ quase comemorou a vitória. - ...então o recheio e cobertura serão de chocolate.

Ahá!

\- Morangos também. – Finalizou o rapaz.

Hinata sorriu e finalmente puderam desviar os olhos, tão drenados quanto estariam depois de uma sessão de treinamento um com o outro. A moça anotou a decisão, levantando-se para servir água gelada e mais pedaços de melancia aos dois. Sasuke trouxe o bloco para perto de si, passando item por item do que tinham decidido.

Voltando da cozinha, a morena colocou ambos os copos e o prato sobre a mesa e deitou-se no sofá. A temperatura a tarde estava ainda pior do que de manhã. Eles precisavam de um ventilador ou ar condicionado naquela sala. O apartamento era alugado, então talvez fosse melhor... Oh. Um pensamento ocorreu a Hinata.

\- Sasuke. – Chamou, ele estava de costas, ainda sentado no chão. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a nuca. Estava encharcada de suor, mas já não ligava mais. Em comparação com a pele dele, a ponta de seus dedos estavam frias.

\- Uhn?

\- Você virá morar aqui depois de nos casarmos? – Hinata riu da frase como se eles já não morassem juntos há mais de um ano. – Ou vamos nos mudar?

O último Uchiha deixou o bloco de notas sobre o chão ao seu lado e suspirou, pela pergunta e pela sensação prazerosa dos dedos de Hinata passeando entre seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender um pouco para trás. Aquela era a única coisa sobre a qual estava decidido quando resolveu pedir a namorada em casamento e mandara fazer os _kanzashi_.

\- Eu quero construir uma casa no terreno dos Uchiha.

Hinata não hesitou.

\- Tem certeza que gostaria de voltar a viver lá, Sasuke?

\- Sim. – Virando-se para falar com ela, os dedos da moça deslizaram de entre os fios negros e a palma aninhou a bochecha dele. – Eu não voltaria se fosse para viver lá sozinho. – Segurou-lhe a mão e beijou-lhe a palma. – Mas não estarei sozinho.

Hinata sorriu, os olhos brilhantes e ruborizada de satisfação, voltou a mão para os cabelos negros, conduzindo-o para de aproximar e poder plantar seus lábios sobre o dele.

Beijaram-se por muito tempo, apesar da posição estranha. O calor compartilhado conduzia seus corpos a aprofundarem o beijo, sugando lábios, mordiscando línguas e o contrário também, tentando absorver todo aquele sentimento compartilhado de familiaridade, amor, paixão, cumplicidade.

As mãos da Hyuuga deixaram os cabelos negros para puxar Sasuke para si, agarrando-o pela regata preta que usava, já bastante surrada e meio úmida de suor. Puxou-a o suficiente para arrancá-la enquanto o rapaz colocava-se sobre ela no sofá espaçoso com a _kunoichi_ abrindo as pernas para acomodá-lo. Esticando as mãos, Hinata apalpou-o por sobre o short. Ainda não.

Sasuke deixou que ela continuasse acariciando-o enquanto se abaixava para beijá-la, o tronco elevado, apoiando-se com um antebraço no sofá para alcançá-lo entre as pernas com a outra mão. A única mão do rapaz segurou-lhe o rosto na posição que queria por alguns momentos antes de descer pelo pescoço. Hinata estremeceu e interrompeu o beijo com um gemido quando Sasuke baixou a alça do vestido e tomou-lhe um dos seios na mão. O braço de Hinata que a apoiava cedeu quando a língua do namorado encontrou seu mamilo e a tarefa de endurece-lo foi esquecida.

O Uchiha sugou e mordiscou o mamilo direito como se fosse seu único propósito na vida, depois deu o mesmo tratamento ao esquerdo. No meio tempo, deixou que seu quadril se encontrasse com o de Hinata, o leve vestido de verão levantado até a cintura. A tarefa anterior da Hyuuga fora bem sucedida e a rigidez encontrou-se com a umidade arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Fricção, fricção, fricção. Amava que a posição o fazia estimular seu clitóris, mas era tão melhor quando o fazia com ele já dentro de si.

Esticando-se o melhor que pode sem retirá-lo da posição de devorador de mamilos, Hinata contorceu-se e arranhou o quadril do _shinobi_ até que conseguiu abaixar o short o suficiente para liberar seu pênis.

O moreno desatarraxou-se do mamilo esquerdo, satisfeito de ver uma marca se formando bem na extremidade da aureola, quando sentiu a mão pequena sobre seu membro, bombeando-o para aumentar ainda mais a rigidez enquanto o guiava para onde ela queria. Hinata estava vermelha do topo da testa até os seios – ou seriam aquelas as novas marcas que deixara nela? –, mas também tinha uma mão em seu pênis e a outra puxando a calcinha para revelar sua entrada úmida, latejante. Sasuke queria ter tido tempo de colocar sua boca sobre aquela entrada antes de penetrá-la, mas não era sua vez como ativo.

Ainda era raro em seu relacionamento os momentos em que Hinata decidia por tomar o controle das coisas, sexualmente falando. Nenhum dos dois eram virgens quando começaram, mas todas as pessoas são virgens quando confrontados por novos parceiros. Hinata tivera presença de espírito e determinação suficiente para conversar com Sasuke antes de terem sua primeira vez e Sasuke, sempre inabalavelmente direto, a ouviu e respondeu. Às vezes a intimidade que compartilhavam era fazer amor, às vezes era a mais pura satisfação carnal e às vezes, como naquela tarde quente, com as portas da sacada abertas e a roupa secando sob o sol, com as cigarras cantando no verão de Konoha, no sofá da sala e ainda meio vestidos, era um misto dos dois, compartilhando de contentamento e prazer.

Sasuke penetrou-a no ritmo que ela determinou, uma mão ainda em seu membro e os calcanhares empurrando sua bunda, gemendo juntos. O antebraço do rapaz estremeceu e cedeu, fazendo-o ficar apoiado no sofá com o cotovelo.

Com o rosto perto do dela, sussurrou roucamente:

\- Vamos trocar?

Hinata concordou com a cabeça. Deixando com que Sasuke saísse de si, e quase lamentando a perda, moveram-se no sofá até que estavam ambos deitados de lado, a moça no interior e Sasuke atrás de si. Segurando sua própria perna, a Hyuuga deixou que o parceiro encontra-se ele mesmo o caminho para dentro de si mais uma vez. A sensação de ser finalmente preenchida foi tão boa quanto a anterior, quanto a primeira, quanto todas as outras entre elas.

Sasuke começou a se mover, aumentando o ritmo devagar. Gostavam daquela posição, era uma das únicas em que Hinata conseguia ter um orgasmo sem precisar estimular o clitóris, mas aquilo demorava mais e ali queriam um alívio mais imediato para seus desejos. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o som de pele contra pele e a respiração de Sasuke, com a boca colada a seu ombro, certamente deixando mais marcas, embalasse seu crescendo quando alcançou o ponto nervos prazeroso entre seus lábios, acariciando-os em círculos no ritmo das estocadas.

Lá vinha o primeiro. Os gemidos de Hinata se tornaram gritos abafados quando sua mão desocupada encontrou a almofada sob suas cabeças e enfiou a ponta em sua boca, mordendo com força enquanto seu corpo arqueava e suas penas tremiam. O Uchiha diminuiu o ritmo sentindo as paredes pulsarem ao redor de si, mas ainda não era a saciedade que buscavam.

Deixou que ela se acalmasse o suficiente e recomeçou o movimento, sem crescendo dessa vez, estocando fundo o rápido desde o começo, levantando a perna dela com sua única mão para ter melhor acesso naquela posição. Não demorou para que Hinata voltasse a se autoestimular para que terminassem juntos dessa vez – ou quase – e o Uchiha grunhiu roucamente quanto finalmente sua visão esbranquiçou-se por um momento quando gozou. (Às vezes se perguntava se aquele mundo branco era algo próximo do que Hinata descrevera uma vez sobre enxergar as coisas através do Byakugan, mas era apenas outro daqueles pensamentos efêmeros do alto do prazer.)

Tentando respirar o mais fundo que podia com seu nariz e boca enfiados nos cabelos dela, Sasuke ouvia seu nome sair num sussurro repetido dos lábios abusados de Hinata, como se na amnésia temporário do orgasmo o nome dele era sua única memória restante.

\- Sasuke...

Na posição em que estavam, a mão esquerda do Uchiha – que havia soltado a perna de Hinata quando os tremores ficarem muito intensos para que a mantivesse em outra posição que não esticada – deslizou de sobre o quadril da moça, percorrendo a curva da costura da calcinha, acariciando mais com ternura do que na intenção de lhe provocar outro orgasmo. Por enquanto.

\- Hinata. – Chamou quando sentiu que ela já estava suficientemente presente e atenta. – Me chame de _anata_.

A Hyuuga sentiu-se pulsar e os olhos perolados voltaram a se fechar. A mão de Sasuke, antes tão leve, encontrou seu centro, posicionando o dedo do meio entre os lábios, sobre seu clitóris, fazendo com que todo o corpo da morena se arrepiasse. O anelar e o indicador acariciaram ambas as laterais, sedutoramente carinhoso.

\- Quantos já foram, Hinata?

Ela não sabia mais contar, não conseguia mais pensar, quanto mais falar. Seu corpo fervia por todos os lados, sentia que estava deixando uma marca permanente no sofá, e com Sasuke colado por inteiro em suas costas, era como se quisesse se fundir com ela. E aqueles dedos...

\- Sa... – Sua voz quebrou. - ...Sa-sa... ke...

\- Errado.

Gemia enquanto ele ia mais rápido, mais lento, mais rápido. Suas unhas arranhavam o espaldar do sofá tentando se agarrar à realidade, a beira de se perder no prazer de novo.

\- Aaah... – Tentava falar, porque tinha certeza que ele não a deixaria em paz a menos que conseguisse dizer o que Sasuke queria ouvir.

Com esforço, porque sentia seu corpo inteiro eletrificado e mole ao mesmo tempo, virou-se o suficiente para colocar-se de costas no assento, seus rostos agora mais próximos, a respiração quente se misturando. A atividade em que estavam entretidos fizera com que os cabelos de Sasuke se soltassem do prendedor, embora este continuasse preso nas mechas caídas, meio grudadas sobre a testa suada. Com uma das mãos Hinata penteou os cabelos para trás, soltando a presilha e deixando-a cair pela sala, aproveitando para beijá-lo enquanto a mão de Sasuke se mantinha no trabalho de leva-la ao terceiro orgasmo quase seguido, deixando de acariciar-lhe o clitóris, aproveitando-se da posição para introduzir o dedo médio e anelar juntos em si, de uma vez, fundo, pulsante, mais fundo, mais forte. Quando o beijo terminou, sôfrego, os dedos também se foram, voltando para a tarefa anterior ainda mais escorregadios.

Sasuke sorriu um pequeno sorriso terrível e sedutor.

\- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, _yome-san_?

_Yome-san_... Noiva.

\- _Anata_... – A palavra escapou-lhe com uma respiração. O Uchiha lambeu os lábios. – _Anata_ , por favor...

Sharingan ativo, _tomoe_ rodando, Sasuke aprontou-se para obedecer.

A campainha soou, sempre muito mais alta do que o esperado no pequeno apartamento. O gemido de Hinata ficou estrangulado na garganta pelo susto e o _shinobi_ desativou sua _kekkei genkai_ em tempo de não incendiar a casa com um _tsukuyomi_ descuidado quando seus olhos miraram a porta, como se assim pudesse fazer a pessoa do outro lado desistir e ir embora.

\- Qu-quem é?

\- Sakura... – Sasuke concentrou-se momentaneamente para distinguir os _chakras_. Se fosse apenas a rosada, poderia ignorá-la e continuar, mas com um suspiro sentou-se no sofá deixando que Hinata fizesse o mesmo, frustrada e envergonhada. – E Naruto.

* * *

Mais um dia, um pouquinho mais fácil de se convencer a sair da cama, embora já passasse do meio-dia. Um pé depois do outro, um pedacinho de rotina depois do outro: escovar os dentes, tomar banho, pentear o cabelo, colocar uma roupa, passar maquiagem, fazer o café, tomar o café, arrumar as coisas para sair, trancar a porta, ter certeza que estava fechada, ir para o hospital.

Saíra de casa para ir ao hospital, começar mais um turno, então porque acabara ali? Nem se dera conta de que se lembrava de onde Hinata morava depois de deixar o Clã Hyuuga, mas talvez a tivesse visitado uma ou duas vezes ali depois do término com Naruto. Não eram exatamente próximas, exceto pelos breves momentos em que Sakura passara incentivando-a a reforçar os sentimentos pelo loiro antes e durante os acontecimento com os Ootsutsuki.

E veja só no que dera todo seu incentivo...

Riu sozinha um riso perdido encarando o pequeno prédio residencial, típico das novas áreas urbanizadas da vila, pequeno, quadrado, de poucos andares, para solteiros e famílias pequenas, de aluguel baixo e absolutamente zero comodidades. Bastante diferente do que Hinata devia estar acostumada.

Afastou o pensamento. Não queria começar de forma amarga. Queria apenas conversar com ela, _precisava_ conversar com ela, precisava ter certeza que aquilo era mesmo apenas um contrato traçado há muito tempo por duas famílias de tradições arcaicas e...

E o quê? E então Sasuke esperaria o tempo requerido pelo contrato, romperia com Hinata e ficaria com ela? Sakura, não seja estúpida!

“Eu e Hyuuga Hinata vamos nos casar no dia do Solstício de Verão” _,_ Sasuke dissera aquilo tão seguro de si e Sakura ouviu “lá se vai a última chance que você jamais teve com seu amor não correspondido.”

Hinata definitivamente não o merecia. Hinata nunca admirara Sasuke, sempre com os olhos voltados para Naruto. Ela não esperara, como Sakura. Anos e anos e anos. Sobrevivera a uma guerra esperando-o. Inabalavelmente. Obsessivamente, talvez, mas de que outra forma teria certeza de que o amava de verdade se não fosse pelo fato de que _ainda estava esperando_?

Hinata não era como ela. Até mesmo Ino e Karin desistiram, mas Sakura persistira. A Hyuuga sequer tentara. Ela não o merecia, nem mesmo subjugada por um contrato que não podia controlar.

Seus punhos fechados tremiam com determinação renovada.

Estava ali porque Hinata precisava entender que, apesar de tudo, Sasuke jamais seria dela apenas por causa de um casamento contratual, preto no branco.

\- chan...

Palavras não seriam suficientes.

\- Sakura-chan... – Piscou, voltando ao presente. – Sakura-chan!

\- Naruto... – O loiro corria em sua direção, roupas casuais e o sorriso mais luminoso do que o sol do verão. Esperou que ele se aproximasse mais forçando os punhos a relaxarem um pouco o aperto da bolsa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Você também, Sakura-chan, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele rebateu quando parou ao lado dela. Naruto arregaçara as mangas da camiseta, mais bronzeado pela estação, e os braços morenos brilhavam pela umidade que aderira à pele. A rosada perseguiu a gota de suor que escorreu da frente da orelha até ficar pendurava na mandíbula esculpida.

\- Eu... – Hesitou. Podia dizer a Naruto, era a verdade, só não toda a verdade. – Eu queria falar com Hinata.

Olhos cerúleos a encararam, curiosos, mas confiantes. Sabia, racionalmente, que Naruto não tinha habilidades de entrar na mente das pessoas, como Ino, e mesmo assim a Yamanaka não podia ler pensamentos, mas sentiu-se perscrutada. Às vezes era apenas outra fraqueza existir alguém que a conhecia tão bem.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça uma vez e finalmente desviou os olhos para a escada e para as sacadas acima. O apartamento de Hinata ficava do outro lado do corredor e não podia ser visto dali, disso Sakura se lembrava.

\- Eu estou procurando o teme.

Sasuke-kun estava... Com Hinata? Naquele exato momento?

\- Rastreei o _chakra_ dele até aqui. – O que, por si só, não era fácil de fazer. Sasuke era um mestre de controle de _chakra_ e tinha por hábito mantê-lo suprimido. Naruto passara mais de uma hora procurando com seu poder natural ativado e só o encotrara porque sentira um súbito descontrole cerca de vinte minutos atrás. Durara apenas alguns momentos, mas o suficiente para Naruto saber onde e com quem ele estava.

Sem mais delongas, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, o Uzumaki tomou as escadas. Não olhou para trás para ver se Sakura o seguiria ou se sua presença a dissuadiria do encontro com Hinata, mas os passos leves da rosada o seguiram depois de alguns segundos. Fizeram o resto do caminho em silêncio.

Naruto não se lembrava mais se chegara a visitar a Hyuuga depois que ela deixara o Clã Hyuuga. Sequer se oferecera para ajudar na mudança, apesar de lembrar-se que Kiba fizera questão de falar a data e da necessidade de ajuda enquanto patrulhavam juntos dias antes, provavelmente apenas para avaliar sua reação. A reação de Naruto foi sair da vila por alguns dias. Evitara Hinata como a peste depois do término. Apesar de ter partido de si a separação, por semanas e meses depois de soltar a mão dela, vê-la doía. Egoísta. Não gostava de conviver com o fato de que partira o coração de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Parado em frente a porta cinza do apartamento número 39, Uzumaki Naruto surpreendeu-se pensando que talvez não fora sua ideia mais brilhante nem seu momento mais lúcido abrir mão de estar ao lado de Hyuuga Hinata naquela dia de primavera.

Tirou as mãos de trás da cabeça, ajeitando a postura. Sakura, às suas costas, não percebeu o pequeno sorriso tristonho que ele carregava quando estendeu a mão e tocou a campainha.

* * *

Rápidos e sem fazer barulho, afinal, eram ninjas, Sasuke levanto o short de volta por sobre o quadril, sua meia ereção se desfazendo. Na sacada, arrancou das roupas que secavam uma camiseta limpa para si e escolheu uma das blusas de mangas compridas e gola alta, do mesmo tipo usado pelos _chunnins_ e _jounins_ sob os coletes, e jogou para Hinata, que a pegou no ar enquanto arrumava a calcinha, as alças do vestido e o cabelo. Precisavam cobrir as marcas nas peles. A moça a vestiu enquanto os dois, em uníssono, pegavam uma das cobertas leves que ficavam perto do sofá e esticavam por cima do móvel para cobrir quaisquer manchas de fluídos que pudessem ter deixado.

Hinata não percebeu que Sasuke fizera um clone das sombras aparecer até que este saiu do banheiro com um toalha úmida e se agachou perto dela, que já estava no _genkan_ pronta para abrir a porta, levantando a saia o suficiente para limpar de suas coxas os fluídos deixados por ambos. A moça corou, mas olhou agradecida para o Uchiha verdadeiro que terminava de acender o incenso de aroma mais forte que tinham para espantar o cheiro de sexo da sala.

A campainha soou uma segunda vez.

O clone tacou a toalha que usara para limpar Hinata para o verdadeiro, que passou atrás da moça dirigindo-se a cozinha com os copos de _kombucha_ na mão, antes de se dissipar silenciosamente. O original pegou-a com o antebraço e desapareceu na curva do cômodo no momento em que Hinata abriu a porta.

* * *

\- Naruto-kun? – Perguntou, sem precisar fingir a surpresa que sentia, apesar de já saber quem estaria do outro lado. – Sakura-san?

\- Yo, Hinata!

Sakura não disse nada, os olhos verdes presos no chão, as mãos segurando a bolsa na frente do corpo.

\- Entrem, por favor. – Hinata colocou-se de lado para que passassem. Naruto murmurou um animado “com licença”, a Haruno apenas o seguiu. Sasuke saiu da cozinha, um copo de água na mão, quando Naruto terminou de tirar os sapatos, deixando-os de qualquer jeito na entrada. Voltando-se para seu primeiro “convidado”, a Hyuuga reclamou: – Sasuke-kun, você podia ter atendido a porta.

\- Eu não moro aqui. – Respondeu o moreno cruzando o corredor e colocando-se sentado na extremidade da sala, as costas para a sacada. As palavras dele não combinavam com a imagem absolutamente à vontade que pintava.

\- Teme, eu te procurei pela vila toda! – Naruto colocou-se sentado no chão no lado oposto da mesa.

\- E agora você me achou, dobe. – Sasuke pegou o bloco que tinha deixado perto do sofá em algum momento antes de se engajarem nas atividades anteriores. – O que foi?

Sakura ainda não tinha se movido do _genkan_ , ela sequer tirara os sapatos ou levantara os olhos. Hinata voltou-se para ela, tentando um sorriso que não encontrou observadores. As juntas dos dedos da médica estavam brancas com a força de segurar a alça de tecido. Se fosse couro, a Hyuuga suspeitava que conseguiria ouvi-la ranger.

\- Sakura-san, não quer se sentar? – Inconscientemente a voz de Hinata baixara para um tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro, como se falar normalmente com a rosada pudesse assustá-la ou irritá-la de alguma forma. – Vou servir chá gelado.

A Haruno negou com um movimento breve de cabeça.

\- Ne, Sasuke, o que você e Hinata estavam fazendo?

\- Decidindo os preparativos da cerimônia.

\- Eeeh?

Sakura quisera ir até lá, tinha andado voluntariamente todo o caminho de sua casa até a casa de Hinata, dando a volta maior para evitar o hospital, onde deveria estar dez minutos atrás para começar seu turno.

Mas agora que estava ali, a adrenalina fazendo com que seu coração batesse tão forte que podia sentir as pulsações reverberarem em suas veias, calava-se. Seus companheiros de time estarem ali fora inesperado. Queria falar com Hinata sozinha, sem testemunhas.

Ter encontrado Naruto fora uma surpresa, mas Sasuke, já entre as paredes dela, na presença dela, com roupas casuais e ciceroneando pela sala como se morasse ali, fora um verdadeiro choque.

\- Você quer ajudar com o casamento?

Hinata a deixara parada lá e fora arrumar o chá gelado a ser servido. Colocou a jarra e quatro copos com gelo na bandeja de madeira que tinha para aquelas ocasiões: ocasiões em que recebia visitar, não para encontros embaraçosos, mas também serviria.

O apartamento não era grande, com a sala e a cozinha separados apenas pelo _genkan_ na entrada e um balcão organizado, por isso a conversa dos dois ninjas mais fortes da vila não era difícil de ouvir.

\- É tão estranho assim? Você deixaria que Hinata cuidasse de tudo sozinha, dobe?

Sakura estremeceu. Hinata? Quando Sasuke-kun deixara de chama-la pelo sobrenome?

\- Claro que não! E é exatamente por isso que eu estava procurando por você.

A Hyuuga saiu da cozinha, a bandeja parecia pesada. Sakura finalmente olhou para cima, mesmo com os olhos marejados. Não de tristeza, não. A conversa que estivera ouvindo a fizera se lembrar do sentimento que a motivara a vir até ali. Raiva. Frustração. O pior tipo de ansiedade, que impele a atos inconsequentes.

\- Sakura-san. – A _kunoichi_ tentou de novo, a voz no mesmo timbre contido de antes. – Sente-se, por favor. – Sakura tinha certeza que a estava deixando desconfortável por continuar parada lá. Bom. – Nós não temos ar condicionado neste cômodo, desculpe o calor aqui.

Nós? Nós _quem_?

Deixando a rosada, Hinata ajoelhou-se ao lado de Naruto. O loiro pegou um dos copos direto da bandeja sem pestanejar e sorriu largamente enquanto a moça servia o chá. Deixando a bandeja na mesa, a morena encheu mais dois copos, passando um para Sasuke, que nem sequer levantou os olhos do bloco de notas, e trouxe o outro consigo ao se levantar e voltar-se para a Haruno mais uma vez, mais um sorriso, mais palavras quase sussurradas, como se estivesse tentando não assustar um pequeno animal.

\- Sakura-san, aqui. – E estendeu o copo.

\- Kakashi-sensei precisa saber quem vocês querem na cerimônia para poder organizar os turnos e preparar os protocolos de seguran-

\- Hinata! – Sakura não chegou a gritar, mas seu tom foi alto o suficiente para sobressaltar a todos e chamar a atenção total dos presentes para si.

A Hyuuga recolheu os braços estendidos para perto de si e colocou cuidadosamente o copo sobre o balcão, a superfície mais próxima das duas.

Os olhos de Sakura continuavam marejados, uma lágrima solitária até escorrera por sua bochecha esquerda, mas a postura e a voz eram ambos determinados, irreversíveis em sua resolução.

\- Precisamos conversar. Amanhã.

\- Uhn... – Hinata relanceou para o calendário cheio de marcações coloridas a esquerda da rosada. – Amanhã eu dou aula na Academia até o último horário.

\- Eu sei, te encontro lá ao pôr-do-sol.

Haruno Sakura deu as costas aos presentes e saiu do apartamento sem despedidas e sem delongas.

\- O que- - Naruto deixou escapar, precipitando-se de joelhos, mas uma olhar para Sasuke o dissuadiu de perseguir a companheira de time. – O que deu nela?

O Uzumaki sussurrou as últimas palavras, mas se Sasuke fora capaz de ouvi-las, Hinata também.

O olho negro do Uchiha deixou os azuis, confusos, para sua noiva encarando a entrada, até a figura naturalmente disruptiva de Naruto exigir de volta sua atenção. Hinata limpou a garganta, pegou o copo de chá do balcão e bebericou-o antes de juntar-se a eles em volta da mesa. Olhos perolados e ônix mantiveram-se distantes.

“Precisamos conversar”, Sakura dissera. Hinata julgava ser uma boa intérprete da natureza humana. Sabia distinguir quando uma pessoa queria conversar, desabafar, sentar-se e desfrutar de uma companhia silenciosa, socar um postes, gritar contra o travesseiro, tomar um longo banho nas termas, tomar um porre ou simplesmente comer um bolo inteiro.

Mas não conhecia Sakura tão bem assim para saber distinguir com certeza se aquela conversa no dia seguinte seria mais parecia com a que tivera com Shino ou com a que tivera com Kiba.


End file.
